Matrix on the scrapheap
by Cinn
Summary: Should the matrix be scraped. NO! Then what's with my fic title? They should be on Scrapheap challenge of course! Confusing? Well it's Trinity,Neo,Switch,Mouse vs Mero,Perse and Twins. Irelevent days, funny goings on. FINISHED. Sequel started.
1. Wheely Cars!

Cinn: If anyone other than me watched this on Sunday, scrapheap challenge inspired me to write this. Nothing wrong with that though... And if you read it you'd probably guess. It's basically a crossover sorta thing. But only with matrix characters. Morpheus is the guy who hosts scrapheap challenge, and Niobe is Lisa. And the teams are in fours. Neo, Trinity, Switch and Mouse Vs Mero, Perse, One and Two. Oracle and the Architect are the "experts". They might go a bit hypa, I don't have ANY idea what's gonna happen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a wheely car, but entirely out of scrap.  
  
Trinity: Should be easy enough. * muttering, and being optimistic. *  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best wheely car you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
Mero: * runs to where the Architect is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where Architect is. *  
  
Perse: * walks carefully to her base. *  
  
Oracle: Well I'm not used to building cars of any sort but I reckon, the best way is to get a BIG engine, and lots of weight and some sort of shassy, then we assemble them in this basic order and shape. * draws on the board a triangular shassy, adds wheels, a big engine at the wider end of the triangle, then a big blob round the engine. *  
  
Mouse: What's the blob?  
  
Trinity: Her. * muttering *  
  
Oracle: * doesn't hear Trinity. * It's the weight we're gonna collect that'll hopefully pull the rest of it into a wheely.  
  
Switch: Uh huh.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Mero: Hurry up! Just start without her.  
  
Architect: OK. We need some sort of 4 by 4 shassy, to make it easier to steer, with brake steering. An engine, a FAST one. A bar at the back to stop it going to far back. and a bit of weight at the back for the wheely.  
  
Perse: * who's just arrived after picking her way though the dirt. * What?  
  
One+Two: We're building this... * have a quick fight over the white board pen, Two wins, and draws a basic drawing of what the architect said, and one labels it. *  
  
Perse: Who's doing the searching?  
  
Mero: We are!  
  
Perse: I'm not going through the scrap! I'll get my dress dirty!  
  
One+Two: * roll eyes. *  
  
Back to the other base....  
  
Trinity: I'll drive the quad.  
  
Neo: No I'm driving it!  
  
Trinity: You can't drive and you'll have it over in no time!  
  
Neo: I'll go get a roll bar then. * gets off it. *  
  
Trinity: * jumps on. * Really?  
  
Neo: Damn.  
  
Switch+Mouse: * jump in the trailer. * Just go!  
  
Neo: * jumps on behind Trinity. *  
  
Oracle: Good luck.  
  
Other team...  
  
One+Two: * phase and go search through the scrap. *  
  
Mero: Come on perse, you can clean it when we get back to the chateau if you get it dirty!  
  
Perse: No! I don't want to ruin it!  
  
Mero: this might be better. * clicks his fingers, and Perse is then wearing a bright orange T-shirt, and fluorescent pink skirt. *  
  
Perse: HEY!  
  
Mero: It won't matter if you get mucky now!  
  
Perse: Suppose.  
  
Scrapheap...  
  
Switch: This'd get us a shassy!  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but how many robin reliants have you seen do a wheely!  
  
Switch: Not many.  
  
Mouse: Like, none.  
  
Switch: No... Trinity once drove a wheely in a robin reliant.  
  
Mouse: Really!! Trinity!?!  
  
Trinity: Yeah?  
  
Mouse: Did you once do a wheely in a robin reliant?  
  
Trinity: Erm.. Yeah. By accident.  
  
Neo: And you call me a bad driver!  
  
Trinity: I did have 3 agents after me, and a few cops!  
  
Neo: And you were in a robin reliant!?!  
  
Trinity: Only thing around!  
  
Switch: It was very funny though! Here will this do for our shassy?  
  
Trinity: Yeah! Let's get it out!  
  
1/4 hour later  
  
Morpheus: What's your plan then?  
  
One+Two: * who'd returned with an engine big enough for their car. * We're building a wheely car, like you told us to.  
  
Morpheus: What sort though... Like what exactly are you using and stuff...?  
  
One: That is for us to know....  
  
Two: ....And you to find out.  
  
Morpheus: * leaves. *  
  
1/4 hour later  
  
Trinity+Neo+Switch+Mouse: * drag robin reliant into the work are. *  
  
Oracle: Where is the cooker!! We're all gonna starve I tell you!! And it means I can't cook any cookies!  
  
Neo: What was that about cookies?  
  
Trinity: We're not here to eat! We're hear to show the programs we're better than them, again.  
  
Niobe: * enters after hearing the oracle shouting. * What's the problem?  
  
Oracle: There's nowhere for me to bake any cookies! We're all gonna starve!  
  
Niobe: We supply sandwiches midway through, and there's a drink machine   
  
there, * points * if you get thirsty.  
  
Oracle: But my team's gonna starve without food before lunch, they need to keep up their strength!  
  
Trinity: Stop acting like our grandmother and do something useful...  
  
Neo: Bad idea!  
  
Oracle: Fine! * picks up sledge hammer and bashes the robin reliant so the frame comes off. producing some very loud bangs, thuds and other noises that practically deafen the rest of the team. *  
  
Trinity: Ow! Shut-Up!  
  
Oracle: * Stops *  
  
Trinity: Couldn't there be a cooker somewhere so she could go away!  
  
Niobe: Sorry, but no. What are you making, for your wheely car...?  
  
Trinity: Erm... That * point's at the oracle's marvellous piece of art. *  
  
Niobe: Could you please explain it to me?  
  
Switch: This, * circling the triangle. * is going to be the shassy, which we're getting from the robin reliant. The engine, * circles the square. * And this is going to be the weight to pull us into a wheely, * circles to blob. * Though we really only need a ramp, and Trinity driving...  
  
Trinity: Hey! That was pretty cool what I did!  
  
Switch: You managed to blow it up though....  
  
Trinity: So...?  
  
Niobe: What about the bar to stop you doing a back flip in it?  
  
Mouse: Erm.... No one told us about anything to do with that...  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * all glare at the oracle. *  
  
Oracle: What!?! Cookie anyone? * pulling 5 cookies out of her bag. *  
  
Neo+Mouse: ME!  
  
Trinity+Switch: * look at each other then get back to what they were doing before Niobe came. *  
  
Oracle: * dishes out cookies to Neo, Mouse and Niobe, Niobe gets two. *  
  
Niobe: * Leaves. * Hey want a cookie?  
  
Morpheus: Thanks, where'd you get 'em from?  
  
Niobe: Oracle.  
  
Morpheus: Oh. What are they doing?  
  
Niobe: A robin reliant.  
  
Morpheus: * laughs. * A robin reliant doing a wheely!?!  
  
Niobe: * giggles * Yeah.  
  
Morpheus: Get a camera for the day.  
  
Niobe: Yeah, what about them, * points to the programs. *  
  
Morpheus: 4 by 4 shassy, and the rest I don't know. they won't say, though they had a bigish engine...  
  
Niobe: Oh.  
  
Scrapheap....  
  
Mero: You found a metal bar, yet?  
  
Perse: No why do we need one anyway? * picking her way through the scrap heap. *  
  
Mero: To stop us flying backwards.  
  
Perse: Oh.  
  
Trinity+Mouse: * come past on quad looking for an engine. But start laughing so Trinity nearly knocks Perse down. *  
  
Perse: Watch it!  
  
Trinity: What's with the fashion statement?  
  
Perse: It's so I don't get my dress dirty. * continues picking her way through the scrap. *  
  
Trinity: Good god woman! It won't kill you to get dirty! * drives through the patch of dirt next to Perse. *  
  
Perse: HEY!!! That'll ruin my outfit! * waves metal pole at Trinity and Mouse. *  
  
Mero: * oblivious to the resent event. * Hey you found one! That's perfect!  
  
Perse: * blushes * It's just my natural talent at finding perfect things, and of course being perfect.  
  
Mero: * rolls eyes and takes the pole from her and heads back to the base. *  
  
Perse: * follows Mero. *  
  
Other base....  
  
Switch: EEEEK!  
  
Neo: * has found a mini flame thrower. * (dun dun duuuuun)  
  
Trinity+Mouse: * return. *  
  
Trinity: Neo, what are you doing?  
  
Neo: Playing.  
  
Mouse: Cool! Flame thrower!  
  
Trinity: I think there's drugs in those cookies.  
  
Switch: I know. Oracle have you put drugs in the cookies?  
  
Oracle: Nope. Just chocolate, and coco powder. Along with cookie mixture.  
  
Trinity: Ah! Did I mention to you that coco powder makes Neo HYPA!?!Too much caffeine in it for him. He can't handle much.  
  
Switch: I think the same applies to Mouse, or maybe just boys in general.  
  
Trinity: hmmm. Are you two idiots gonna do somet or not!?!  
  
Neo: What do you want us to do? * forgets to watch the mini flame thrower so nearly burns mouse. *  
  
Mouse: HEY! Watch out!  
  
Neo: Sorry.  
  
Switch: How about weld the bar on the back of the shassy....  
  
Neo: OK. I'll do that.  
  
Trinity: Switch could you go and look for something we could use as weight on the back?  
  
Switch: Alright, who going with me?  
  
Trinity: You're going on your own.  
  
Switch: but...!  
  
Trinity: I'm the captain of this team and you'll do as I say!  
  
Switch: OK. * hops on the quad and leaves. *  
  
5 hours later  
  
Morpheus: Here, I have a present for you! * hands them a standard seat so they don't do any damage to themselves. *  
  
Mero: Hey it's perfect for the job!  
  
One: Duh, It's....  
  
Two: .... Supposed to be!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Niobe: Here. * hands a exact replica of the seat that Morpheus had to the other team. *  
  
Trinity: Thanks.  
  
Mouse: How are we gonna connect the engine to the axis?  
  
Trinity: Erm... Dunno.  
  
Neo: Like this... * draws on the whiteboard. * We'll use chains, all we need though is two cogs that are exactly the same size, and everything. And a chain which is attached to that engine switch found.... And a bar to connect it, someone'll have to hunt for one. It has to be exactly... * measures thingy he's supposed to. * 1.5cm thick.  
  
Switch: Let me guess, I'll have to search for it?  
  
Trinity: If you're offering....  
  
Switch: Might as well, how hard can it be..?  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Switch: * returns with the right bar. * What did I say about it not being too hard..?  
  
Morpheus: * speaking into loudspeaker. * Teams you have 2 hours remaining, that's 2 hours remaining.  
  
Neo: * drops his drink onto the floor in shear surprise. * Alright let's get working!  
  
Trinity: The rest of us were!  
  
Neo: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile, in the programs camp.....  
  
Mero: All right, we're gonna have to get this finished quickly. Perse, ignore the oil and work!  
  
Perse: But...!  
  
Mero: No arguing, you're gonna get dirty and that's final!  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Niobe: * presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll race head to head to see who's built the best wheely car. Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Trinity: * is sitting in their robin reliant, waiting for the beeper to tell her to start. *  
  
Morpheus: * presses the beeper. *  
  
Trinity: * Starts up the engine, but because they have an oversized engine, she gets thrown backwards in the robin reliant, and ends up trying to drive the thing upside down. Only she's upside down, not the car. *  
  
Switch: Oh god.  
  
Mouse: What's new?  
  
Switch: Not much.  
  
Trinity: * finishes the track, very well considering what position she was in. She didn't crash though... * That was COOL! C-O-O-L!  
  
Niobe: Well, that was pretty good. You beat the other teams time. so that's one point to the leather lovers.  
  
Morpheus: The obstacle course is next, do they think they'll win?  
  
Niobe: I think they do, they've just opted to go first. Well everyone but the driver.  
  
Morpheus: I'll bet.  
  
Next round, programs go.....  
  
Morpheus: Have they fixed their earlier problem, cos they had some trouble staying up in the wheely....?  
  
Niobe: They say they have, but the proof of the pudding's in the eating.  
  
Morpheus: What sorta pudding? Sticky toffee? * licks his lips. *  
  
Niobe: It's a saying...  
  
Morpheus: Oh.  
  
1 min later....  
  
Niobe: They completed that round in 27 seconds. So it's all even, everything depends on the last race....  
  
Morpheus: I know, but who's your money on?  
  
Niobe: Dunno, but I'd like the robin reliant to win, cos it's so cool!  
  
Morpheus: I agree, but I have a feeling, the programs will win.  
  
Niobe: Me too.  
  
As they started their engines, but kept the brakes on. Perse, who wanted revenge for Trinity covering her in mud, was driving the program's, and Trinity was driving for the leather lovers.  
  
Niobe: 3... 2... 1...  
  
Morpheus: * presses the buzzer. *  
  
Trinity: * fly's back and ends up using the floor to see out. *  
  
Perse: * sets off very slowly, but goes flying sideways into Trinity and her robin reliant. Then picks up speed and finishes the race quickly. *  
  
Trinity: * after receiving a base from Perse goes flying into the field next to the track and ends up with the robin reliant upside down. *   
  
But just before the programs start celebrating their victory, Niobe walks up to them to say they fowled and that the leather lovers got an   
  
automatic win.  
  
One+Two: * chase Niobe with switchblades. *  
  
Niobe: EEEEEK! * runs. *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Don't worry, Niobe doesn't actually get killed. I might do more challenges between the two teams, but this was just a funny thought last weeks scrapheap challenge gave me. If you want me to write more tell me with reviews. And I had no idea what would happen, but I hoped you liked it. Please tell me whether you did or not too. And I'm sorry about the lining and spacing, i spell checked it and word didn't like it so it rearranged everything, so I apologise. 


	2. Mini Throwers!

Cinn: This is the second in all the chapters, that are matrix/scrapheap challenge crossovers. Some things that are the same as last time, Morpheus+Niobe presenting it (might be a lil bit of romance between these two, who knows!) Mouse+Switch+Trinity+Neo v Mero+Perse+One+Two (and yes Triality(Tri) there will be more of the twins!) This time they're throwing mini's!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a mini thrower, which will throw you're mini the furthest!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best mini thrower you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: Well...  
  
Trinity: We're not gonna listen to you this time, you nearly killed us last time!  
  
Oracle: Didn't!  
  
Neo: One thing. We HAVE to listen to her she's the " expert "  
  
Trinity: Don't care.  
  
Oracle: Well you have to, besides I'm older..  
  
Trinity: True.  
  
Oracle: .. and wiser than you.  
  
Switch: Not.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Architect: OK. We'll make some sort of catapult, it'll be VERY big, but it'll do the job. * draws a vague catapult drawing on the whiteboard. *  
  
One+Two: O.K. Just where are we gonna get a big pole from?  
  
Mero: ze scrapheap.  
  
One: But we'll never..  
  
Two: ..Find one that big!  
  
Perse: We'll have to search then won't we?  
  
One: Speaks she who..  
  
Two: ..wouldn't go near..  
  
One: ..the..  
  
Two: ..mud!  
  
Perse: * glares at the twins. *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Trinity: We'll a catapult might be a good idea, but she'll have to decide exactly what...  
  
Oracle: Well, we could get a truck, and some elastic. And assemble it like a cartoon child's catapult. * draws the basic design. *  
  
Trinity: O.K. That's a good idea... Just where are we gonna find a big truck!?!  
  
Oracle: * shrugs. *  
  
Mouse: Well we'll go look.  
  
Switch: remember what I said last time? About something being not to hard to find??  
  
Mouse: That was a smaller thing.  
  
Switch: Suppose.  
  
The scrapheap...  
  
One: We could always join..  
  
Two: ..two telegraph poles togther.  
  
Mero: Yeah but how?  
  
Perse: Superglue?  
  
Mero: As if!  
  
Perse: Well we could always make a joint, and use super super super glue. And there is such a thing!  
  
Arcitect: Good idea. Get searching.  
  
Other base...  
  
Neo: YAY! Roll bar! * hops on the quad. *  
  
Trinity: Shit! We won't take the trailer then. We'll go and search. * hops on behind Neo. *  
  
Switch: You could just ask if you wanna be alone!  
  
Trinity: * glares at switch. *  
  
Neo: * drives off in search of a big truck, and some elastic. *  
  
Programs base....  
  
Morpheus: * finds it hard to enter the base. * What's with the long poles?  
  
Arcitect: We're making a catapult. A BIG one.  
  
Morpheus: O.K. So that's why it looks like you're collecting telegraph poles....  
  
One: Yes. Now if you don't mind..  
  
Two: ..We're trying to do some work.  
  
Morpheus: * leaves before the twins get out thier switchblades. *  
  
Scrapheap....  
  
Trinity: Hey what about this? * waves in the direction of a car stack truck.  
  
Neo: What? * looks about him, but can't see it. *  
  
Trinity: That! * grabs his head and points it in the right direction. *  
  
Neo: Oh. Right. How do we get it to the base?  
  
Trinity: Tug it on the quad. It's not buried or anything, so it should come pretty easily.  
  
Neo: Or you could see of you could get it running?  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Trinity and Neo arrive back at their base, Trinity driving the car stack truck, and Neo driving the quad.  
  
Trinity: * sticks head out of the window to yell. * Will this do??  
  
Switch: Yeah! Any elastic?  
  
Trinity: Nope. * suddenly sees a twin's head sticking through the wall seperating the two teams. * Hey Bog off!  
  
Two: * withdraws his head from the wall after everyone turns to look at him. And phases back to normal *  
  
One: What did you see?  
  
Two: They had a car stack truck..  
  
One: To do what with?  
  
Two: I don't know.  
  
6 hours later.....  
  
Niobe: Hi, er. What's with the elastic? And truck?  
  
Mouse: Catapult.  
  
Niobe: I don't see how it all fits though....  
  
Switch: It's like a basic childs catapult. We load the mini up at the bottom, then we pull this elastic back, which'll be fairly tight, and let it go....  
  
Niobe: Good idea. * leaves *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Perse: How exactly are we gonna throw the mini's?  
  
Mero: * looks confused * How do you mean?  
  
Perse: There's just a big struckture nothing to pick the mini up or anything.  
  
Mero: Ve can use a basin, and ve'll put the mini in it!  
  
Perse: Uh huh, where do we get a bath tub bigh enough!  
  
One: Stop being..  
  
Two: ..So stupid!  
  
Perse: * glares at the twins and hops on the quad to go and find something they could use to put the mini in. *  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Switch: We're finished, an hour early!  
  
Mouse: Gives us a chance to put our feet up.  
  
Switch: Yeah.  
  
Oracle: Have either of you two seen Neo and Trinity??  
  
Switch: Nope.  
  
Mouse: Bet I can guess what they're up to...  
  
Switch: Shut-Up. You're always thinking about that!  
  
Mouse: Nothing better to think about!  
  
Switch: Like a said shut-up!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Niobe: Do you know what the programs are doing?  
  
Morpheus: Yeah. Sorta. There doing an old version catapult, like you can see most of it.  
  
Niobe: Yeah...  
  
Oracle: * comes up * Have either of you two seen Neo and Trinity?  
  
Niobe: Nope. * looks at Morpheus. * You?  
  
Morpheus: No.  
  
Switch: * follows the Oracle. * Just give 'em a break!  
  
Niobe: Have you all finished or something, if you're all looking for 'em.  
  
Switch: We've finished. But only she's * pointing at the Oracle. * looking for Neo and Trinity.  
  
Morpheus: Oh.  
  
Niobe: Well there's an hour left, so just keep yourselves busy. And I'm guessing that's what Neo and Trinity are doing. * looks at Morpheus. *  
  
Morpheus: * returns the stare. *  
  
Switch: Um. Whatever. * heads back to their base. *  
  
Oracle: * follows. *  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Neo and Trinity finally turn up.  
  
Switch: What did I say about just asking if you wanted to be alone....?  
  
Trinity: * glares at Switch. * You'd have known waht we were doing then..!  
  
Switch: * giggles. * We did anyway!  
  
Trinity: Well you'd have know where we were then!  
  
Switch: Whatever...  
  
1/4 hour later...  
  
Niobe: * presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be throwing mini's more than mini distances! To see who's got the best catapult. Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Trinity: Ahh. Shit!  
  
Their catapult's elastic snaped and the mini went 0.2 metres.  
  
Mero+Perse+Arctitect+One+Two: * laugh. *  
  
One: Come on.  
  
Two: O.K.  
  
Niobe: programs, next throw.... Now * presses the beeper. *  
  
One+Two: * set thier catapult off. But it all callapses in *  
  
Neo+Mouse+Oracle+Switch+Trinity: * laugh insanly. *  
  
Niobe: The mini went 0.5 metres, still further than the leather lovers. But they have tried to fix thiers so we'll have to see.  
  
Trinity: No we have fixed ours!  
  
Niobe: O.K. whatever! Release... Now! * presses beeper. *  
  
Trinity: * releases the elastic. *  
  
Mini 2: * flys across the range drawn out for the competition. *  
  
Niobe: That went.... 10.7 metres. That's still 0.5 metres shorter than the first try for the programs.. But the leather lovers still have one try left...  
  
1/4 hour later. After loading another mini...  
  
Trinity: * releases elastic, after niobe presses the beeper. *  
  
Mini 3: * flys across the range drawn out for the competition. *  
  
Niobe: Wow! That went..... 20.8 metres! They win.  
  
Mouse: Whoo Hooo!!!!  
  
Morpheus: Here. * hands the chapaigne to the leather lovers. *  
  
Mouse: Even better!  
  
Trinity: Aren't you underage to drink this?  
  
Mouse: Erm.... yeah acctually, but who cares..??  
  
Trinity: Us! * grabs the bottle off Mouse. * Cos then there's more for us!  
  
Switch: Aww. Come on Trinity, that's a bit tight! He's nearly 18...  
  
Mouse: To be exact I'm 17 and 10 months!  
  
Switch: let him have a little bit, but not a whole bottle tho..  
  
Trinity: One glug do?  
  
Switch: That'd be fine for him!  
  
Mouse: Would not!  
  
Trinity: Whatever. * holds bottle slightly in front of her and opens it. *  
  
Neo: * get's soaked in champaigne. Due to the fact he was standing in front of Trinity. * Hey! That's a waste!  
  
Trinity: Yeah, unfortunately I know.  
  
Neo: Whatever.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: I was slightly insane when I wrote this, so I cannot be held responsible for my actions! Mainly cos I'm so happy I didn't get a detention! Thank god, wouldn't have gone down too well if I had! But I'd given me some time to print off some fics and reread them.... I'd love to know what you think. And Tri don't complain there's not enough of the twins in it! There'd be no one else in it if you had you way! 


	3. Bomb desposers!

Cinn: Me again, wrote this almost imediantly after seeing the episode. Same as last time. Oh if anyone was wondering why I've called the teams what I have, well the programs are obvious, and the leather lovers well that was something I saw in the radio times to do with the matrix, you know when matrix night was on channel 5, on Wednesday 21st may 2003, after my friend went on about it for 7 weeks before hand then I completly forgot about it! Opps. Well here's chappie 3... You don't have to read the other ones to understand this, you'll get this with out even reading anything else to do with it!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a bomb disposal kit. This is the catch thugh.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best bomb disposal kit you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: I have the BEST idea for this.  
  
Switch: Let's hear it, can't be that bad!  
  
Oracle: A remote controled thingamabob.  
  
Trinity+Switch+Mouse+Neo: * look utterly confused. *  
  
Oracle: it'll be like a remote controled car with a hydrolic arm on the front, and wires connecting it all, like the controls and the acctual thing.  
  
Trinity: Oh.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Arcitect: A big van and a master servant arm on the back of it should do the trick.  
  
Mero: A votta?  
  
Perse: Stop using the commaners lanuage!  
  
One+Two: This is what it'll look like... * wrestle with the whiteboard pen again. One wins this time and draws and lables it. *  
  
Two: Hey, you're supposed to let me lable it!  
  
One: Whatever!  
  
Perse: * rolls eyes *  
  
Other base...  
  
Trinity: No, remember last time?  
  
Neo: So...? I only rolled it over once!  
  
Trinity: You're still not driving! Get off * kicks Neo off the quad. *  
  
Neo: OW! That hurt!  
  
Trinity: * hops on the quad. * it was suppoed to!  
  
Neo: Whatever. * hops on behind Trinity. *  
  
Switch: No doing what you were last time! We won't have time!  
  
Trinity: * glares at Switch and drives off. *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
One: All we need to do..  
  
Two: ..Is get it running. Easy!  
  
One+Two: * get the big blue transit van going. *  
  
Morpheus: O.K. I know who not to go to if I lose the keys again! And I thought Trinity had mad ideas when it came to starting cars and vans without the keys.  
  
Trinity: I heard that!  
  
Morpheus: Oh no.  
  
Trinity: You were the one who lost 'em! Not my fault you didn't know how! Neo shut-up.  
  
Neo: * happens to be experiancing a fit of giggles *  
  
1/2 an hour later.....  
  
Trinity: Hey we could use these old granny chair thingies!  
  
Neo: Good idea!  
  
Trinity+Neo: * load the granny chair thingies into the trailer. *  
  
Other teams base...  
  
Mero: s-t-r-e-s-s p-a-n-e-l  
  
Two: * hit's it obviously stressed. *  
  
One: That's not how you use a stress panel! * hit's stress panel a lot harder than two. *  
  
Mero: get back to work  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Niobe: what's with the little cars old granny's go shoping in?  
  
Switch: one's gonna be remote controled, the others gonna be the controls.  
  
Niobe: Oh. * leaves the base. *  
  
Mouse: What exactly are we gonna be doing with these?  
  
Switch: Move toxic liquid, and cut through electrical wires, move bombs and stuff like like that.  
  
Mouse: Oh. what's wrong with the old way?  
  
Switch: Which is?  
  
Mouse: Using your hands, with gloves on.  
  
Switch: How many sane people do that?  
  
Mouse: Trinity.  
  
Switch: I said SANE people, Mouse.  
  
Mouse: Good point.  
  
Trinity: Hey! I happen to still have my sanity!  
  
Switch: Nope. * giggles. *  
  
Mouse: * also giggles *  
  
Meanwhile, at the scrapheap, 4 hours later....  
  
Perse: god damit! Where's that piping! * starts speaking into radio. * I can't find any piping.  
  
One: Is this Perse or Trinity?  
  
Two: Let's listen. I don't think it'll be Trinity.  
  
One: But Perse don't know how to use one of these things.  
  
Two: I know she doesn't.  
  
Perse: Very funny boys! Now let me talk to Mero!  
  
One+Two: * hand mike to Mero then crack up. * (are they on crack too?)  
  
Mero: Yep?  
  
Perse: I can't find any piping!  
  
Mero: Keep searching, we need it. Just find something that's metal.  
  
Perse: O.K.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Perse: YES! That'll do. * picks up two 5 metre lengths of ladders. *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trinity: Hey, we have a hydrolic arm. After 2 hours of searching  
  
Mouse: More ike two hours of snogging!  
  
Trinity: I beg your pardon.  
  
Mouse: You were probally snogging Neo for most of that 2 hours, not really looking!  
  
Trinity: Mouse..  
  
Mouse: Yeah?  
  
Trinity: Shut-Up  
  
Mouse: Shoulda seen that coming.  
  
Trinity: I thought I said shut-up!  
  
Mouse: And that.  
  
Trinity: * gives mouse a shut-up look. *  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: * speaking into loud speaker. but also looking somewhat ruffled. * You have one hour left teams, 1 hour remaining, thank-you.  
  
Niobe: * also looking a bit ruffled. * Who do you think's gonna win?  
  
Morpheus: progams, you?  
  
Niobe: same. Espeasially since Neo and mouse seem to be playing with theirs, i think they'll blow it up in a min.  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, mouse driving, Neo riding. Oracles cookies again?  
  
Niobe: probally. According to Trinity. Coco powder and coca make Neo hypa, and she thinks the same about mouse.  
  
Morpheus: Umm.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Niobe: * presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorro you'll be cutting electric fences, moveing toxic liquid, and religishing bombs! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Switch: That's working. Keep going up. We still might win!  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
Perse: What's wrong with 'em?  
  
Mero: They jamed.  
  
Arcitect: Sorted.  
  
Morpheus: There's literally one wire in it now.  
  
Niobe: Yeah, it's very close now, and ooh! The programs have cut theirs! They win! * presses beeper. *  
  
Just after the next round....  
  
Morpheus: Be careful. There's lots of spilled toxic liquid where you are, Niobe!  
  
Niobe: I'm alright, thanks for your consern. But the leather lovers have a very unstable looking structure of buckets.  
  
Morpheus: I know, it looks very funny from here.  
  
Niobe: From here too.  
  
Next round programs go....  
  
Perse: Left! Left!  
  
Mero: Ah, crap!  
  
One: Next..  
  
Two: ..bomb!  
  
Arcitect: All right, all right.  
  
Perse: Right, no left!  
  
Arcitect: Make you're mind up woman!  
  
Mero: She don't know her left and right yet!  
  
Perse: Yes I do!  
  
One: So that's why you look so..  
  
Two: .. Much like a living barbie!?!  
  
Perse: Shut-up  
  
Arcitect: Ah sh...!  
  
Mero: Thrid times a charm.  
  
Arcitcet: We're gonna need a miracle!  
  
Mero: I know! But you have my ful confidence.  
  
5 mins later...  
  
Mero: YES!!!  
  
Arcitect: Whoo Hoo!  
  
Perse: Whoopy!  
  
One+Two: What we won?  
  
Perse: Yep!  
  
One+Two: Good!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: O.K. I perfere the other chappies, let me know what you think. Next chapter, next monday, or tuesday. Well around that sorta date. 


	4. Colapsable Cars!

Cinn: New chappie! Colapsable cars! Well, just read modified the episode quite a lot, I forgot what happened in some of it, cos I left it a day late to start writing it! Well read!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a colapsable cars. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the colapsable car you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: Well, 3 wheel shassy, again, some wood, whells, obviously, a sterring wheel, and a motor or engine or something.  
  
Trinity: O.K. Aout else, and make a shopping list we'll need one.  
  
Mouse: So you and Neo can snog and stuff so you forget, then get 'em after.  
  
Trinity: Mouse: Those jokes are getting old now, also overused.  
  
Switch: Not that you overuse the `go to hell` speechs do you?  
  
Trinity: Oh shut-up.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Arcitect: Two ladders or something, four wheels, chipboard, engine, and steering.  
  
Mero: O.K. Let's get going!  
  
Meanwhile, a shouting contest has started to develop...  
  
Trinity: No!  
  
Neo: You drove last time!  
  
Trinity: So..?  
  
Neo: It's my turn.  
  
Trinity: Let's do things this way. Switch! you and mouse go and search the heap, we'll stay here!  
  
Switch: O.K.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Switch: We got an engine, lots of pipes, and a piece of plastic.  
  
Trinity: Let's see if the engine fits first.  
  
Mouse: O.K.  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Mero: What's taking so long out there!?! * speaking down the radio *  
  
One: We can't..  
  
Two: ..Find one!  
  
Mero: Try!  
  
Perse: For gods sake! * hops on quad to help the twins. *  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Oracle: NO COOKER! I ASKED FOR ONE!! PESIFICLY!!  
  
Trinity: Calm down.  
  
ORACLE: WE'RE ALL GOING TO STARVE!!  
  
Trinity: CALM DOWN!!!! Sleeping pill?  
  
Oracle: You shouldn't have druggs!  
  
Trinity: * rolls eyes, and stuffs it down the oracle's throat *  
  
4 hours later.....  
  
Mero: Come on, they have a spare engine, we have to many wheels we'll swap.  
  
Arcitect: O.K. We have everything else.  
  
Trinity: What do you want?  
  
One: We have 3 spare wheels..  
  
Two: ..Which you need.  
  
Trinity: What's the catch?  
  
One: We want..  
  
Two: ..An engine.  
  
Trinity: * eyes gleam evily * Where's that spare engine?  
  
Neo: * brings it over * Here why?  
  
Trinity: Put the wheels there, and you can have it.  
  
Twins: * put the wheels down by her feet. *  
  
Trinity: Neo...  
  
Neo: * hands the engine over *  
  
Twins: * leave *  
  
Trinity: Hee hee. They won't get it in the bag!  
  
Neo: You're wicked, you know that?  
  
Mouse: Both sences!  
  
Trinity: Yeah I did know. I get told that a lot.  
  
Neo: I bet.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Neo: * taking the set apart. *  
  
Trinity: What are you doing?  
  
Neo: Getting a chain and a cog so I can make the complicated thing we need.  
  
Trinity: You're going to make it!?! You don't even know what it's called!  
  
Neo: Neither do you, but I do know how to make one.  
  
Trinity: I'll beleive that when I see it!  
  
One+Two: So will we! * who happen to have been sticking their heads through the wall *  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Morpheus: How are you going to get on that equilivant of a three wheeled scooter???  
  
Mouse: Human Pyramid.  
  
Switch: Yeah, like all the complicated handstands.  
  
Trinity: Shut-up you two and get to work!  
  
Switch: Either she got up the worng side of her bed, or she's pregnant.  
  
Trinity: I heard that!!!!!  
  
Switch: O.K. She's got up the worng sidea her bed.  
  
Mouse: More like climbed out! Over Neo. Or had him on top of her!  
  
Switch: * giggles *  
  
Trinity: Will you two do some work!!!  
  
Mouse: Hark at who talking.  
  
Trinity: I'll kick you....  
  
Mouse: O.K. * gets himslef busy. *  
  
Trinity: ~ always works ~  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorro you'll be packing cars, carrying 'em and racing them! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Trinity: Who needs brakes?  
  
Neo: Erm.... O.K. I'm not getting on then....  
  
Switch: You have too.  
  
Neo: Damn!  
  
Mouse: You're not the only worried one!  
  
Trinity: Just get on! We have a time to smash!  
  
Morpheus: O.K. I thought they were joking with the human pyramid! They got pretty close to one!  
  
Niobe: I know! Oh they've finished! In 27.24 seconds.  
  
Trinity: Told you we had a time to smash!  
  
Switch: We know you did. God, Neo, how can you put up with her sometimes!?!  
  
Neo: Don't have a clue.  
  
Trinity: * glares at both of 'em *  
  
5mins later..  
  
Trinity: Carefull! You'll fall over backwards!  
  
Mouse: Didn't know you cared!  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but mainly cos I want to win.  
  
Mouse: Whatever, you know you like me really.  
  
Trinity: really?  
  
Mouse: Thought not.  
  
Trinity: You know I'm joking!  
  
Mouse: Yep, I knew!  
  
10mins later...  
  
Trinity: You'll have to push!!!!!  
  
Neo: It's against the rules though!  
  
Switch: You wonderful piece of macheinery has broke! You'll have to!  
  
Trinity: Told you he shouldn't have made it!  
  
Switch: Acctually, it only broke because it kept scraping on the ground.  
  
Trinity: Oh Sorry Neo! Just push the thing!  
  
Neo: Fine whatever! * starts pushing the scooter thing *  
  
2mins later...  
  
Twins: Damn we lost again!  
  
Niobe: Acctually no you didn't. The judges, Or the men white coats..  
  
Neo: Hey ain't that smith!?!  
  
Trinity: No wonder we lost!  
  
Niobe: Well he hates both sodes so I don't think it was bias, but it mighta been. But the leather lovers were disqualified for pushing, so the programs win.  
  
Twins: * jump in the air for joy but accidently hit Trinity *  
  
Trinity: HEY! * kicks Twins in the place they'd have least liked to be kicked in *  
  
Twins: OW! * get switchblades out. *  
  
Trinity: EEK!! * runs *  
  
Twins: * Chase Trinity with switchblades *  
  
Switch: Stalkers. * looks in opposite direction. * Gay rape?  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Switch: Look. * points *  
  
Mouse: You must be right.  
  
Neo: * has started attacking Smith for making them lose, but it looks like something else *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Chaos! No one dies! but they just turn violent, what's new? I apologise for not enough dicription, and for Tri, and others, not enough twins. I forgot some of what happened, so i had to comprimise. The next chappie will be better and more acurate. 


	5. Amphibious Motorbikes!

Cinn: O.K. high on ads, just seen 1 1/2 matrix ads, so I'm addicted to tv ads again, wonder whether I'll hear any radio ads for reloaded too? Oh well, fic....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build an amphibious motorbike. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the amphibious motorbike you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: O.K. want a shopping list?  
  
Switch: We want to know what exactly we're doing first...  
  
Oracle: I'll give you a shopping list, then you'll see how it all fits.  
  
Switch: Highly doubt it.  
  
Oracle: * completely ignors Switch * List; dingy, motorbike, loads of metal piping, and some wood.  
  
Switch: O.K. Who's looking?  
  
Trinity: You can, I've decided I'm gonna annoy the other team as much as posible..  
  
Mouse: Then all you need to do is go round there and stay put in the doorway...  
  
Trinity: That's a good idea! * goes off *  
  
Switch: Mouse, I hope you relaise she won't acctually come back and help us now...  
  
Mouse: Ain't that a good thing?  
  
Switch: You know, it might be acctually...  
  
Mouse: I know.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arcitect: Well you two, dash out and get some barrels, a motorbike and a propt.  
  
One: O.K. We'll..  
  
Two: ..Be quick.  
  
Arcitect: O.K. And get ridda her. * points to Trinity how has appeared in the doorway *  
  
One: O.K. This'll..  
  
Two: ..Be a brease!  
  
One: What do..  
  
Two: ..You want?  
  
Trinity: I hope you know it's kinda annoying to do that.  
  
One: It's irritating to..  
  
Two: ..Have you standing there.  
  
Trinity: So?  
  
One: One irritating turn..  
  
Two: ..Deserves another.  
  
One+Two: * walk out of the doorway *  
  
Trinity: * sticks foot out so one twin goes flying into the other *  
  
Two: OW! One! Why did you fall into me!?!  
  
One: She triped me up!  
  
Two: That's no excuse! You can bloody phase!  
  
One: Oh yeah, I forgot that!  
  
Two: * rolls eyes and get's on the quad *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Switch: Who's gonna search the heap?  
  
Mouse: Don't have a clue.  
  
Switch: Well who wants to?  
  
Mouse: Not bothered.  
  
Neo: Me neither.  
  
Switch: I'll go then. * hops on the quad *  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Perse: Now get back out there and find a propt.  
  
One: O.K. Don't get your..  
  
Two: ..Knickers in a twist.  
  
Perse: HEY!  
  
One+Two: * dissapear quickly *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mouse: O.K. We can cut that diffrent coloured bit out and put the motorbike into it.  
  
Neo: But won't it sink then?  
  
Switch: Nope, it's hollow and something else, so it's almost designed for that.  
  
Neo: O.K. Got any piping yet?  
  
Switch: Nope, but I could use some help.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Trinity: Hee hee. * ties twins dredlocks togther when they've leaned back to back for a rest *  
  
One: * see Trinity run off laughing * Why was she laughing  
  
Two: Who?  
  
One: Trinity.  
  
Two: Don't know I didn't see her.  
  
One: * decides to follow Trinity *  
  
Two: * decides to get back to the boat they were dismantling, which might I point out is in the opposit direction *  
  
Twins: OW!!!! * go flying backwards into each other *  
  
Switch+Neo: * come by on the quad to witnes this and start laughing *  
  
One+Two: * try to untangle their hair *  
  
One: Where is she I'll kill her! * get's his switchbalde out, after getting himself untangeled from his twin *  
  
Neo: Kill who?  
  
Two: I think he means Trinity.  
  
Neo: Trinity did that to you?  
  
One: YES! * runs in same direction Trinity ran off in *  
  
Two: Uh, somehow, I think she's over there.  
  
One: Where?  
  
Two: * points to Trinity, who he can just about see *  
  
One: Oh. * runs after with switchblade *  
  
Trinity: EEEK! * runs * Hey you know I could do with some help!!  
  
Switch: Sorry, I didn't reliase you needed any help. You decided to tie their dredlocks together! Didn't ask us or aout, so why should we get involved?  
  
Trinity: Remind me not to help you again. Not that you don't owe me a couple of billion favours.  
  
Switch: Acctually I've repayed all my favours from you.  
  
Trinity: shit * runs off again due to fact she's just spotted the twin tha's chasing her *  
  
Switch: I'm sure he likes to stalk her.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Switch: Get some water on that! It'll burn the whole thing!  
  
Mouse+Neo: * have a race to the water fountain *  
  
Switch: * rolls eyes *  
  
Neo: * chucks water over burning boat *  
  
Trinity: * comes back after being chase by One for the past 3 hours * Hey!  
  
Switch: Finally got away from your stalker?  
  
Neo: * giggles *  
  
Trinity: Stalker? * gives Neo a funny look *  
  
Switch: The twin that was chasing you, I thought he'd started stalking you...  
  
Neo: * giggles again *  
  
Trinity: When he's trying to kill me? * gives Neo another funny look *  
  
Switch: Was he? I thought he was stalking you....  
  
Trinity: Shut-Up.  
  
Switch: No.  
  
Trinity: Switch, shut-Up. You have to listen to me you know, I'm the captain of this team.  
  
Switch: I wondered why everyone else listened to you. Anyay it's only 'cause you shout the loudest.  
  
Neo: * giggles yet again *  
  
Trinity: Neo, stop laughing.  
  
Neo: No. And is something wrong with you? You seem a little more cross than usual...  
  
Trinity: So I'm always cross am I? * sarcasticly *  
  
Switch: yep  
  
Neo: I didn't exactly say that...  
  
Trinity: You implied it.  
  
Neo: Yeah, but that's only 'cause you're hardly ever joining in with the jokes, and taking everthing so seriously.  
  
Trinity: Fine, I know who to balme if we lose again.  
  
Neo: I never made us lose last time.  
  
Trinity: No, it was you two * points at Neo and Switch * were too busy talking so you weren't consentrating on what we were making!  
  
Neo: What are you talking about???  
  
Trinity: You know god damn well what I'm talking about.  
  
Neo: No I don't.  
  
Trinity: yes you do.  
  
Switch: Trinity, it was smith that disqualified us for pushing.  
  
Trinity: Neo was pushing.  
  
Neo: Only 'cause you told me too! What's wrong with you today?  
  
Trinity: I'll tell you what's wrong, you're bloody flirting with Switch!!!!!  
  
Neo: No I'm not. * looks utterly confused *  
  
Trinity: Yes you are, you're alway talking to her and always laughing at her jokes! * leaves again *  
  
Neo: What the hell is she talking about!?!  
  
Mouse: I don't know, but I think if you want to make up with her you better go after her...  
  
Switch: But we need to finish this.  
  
Neo: I'll only be a tick... * leaves to in search of Trinity *  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: You have ONE hour left teams, that's ONE hour remaining. Thank-you.  
  
Mouse: ONE HOUR!!!  
  
Switch: Oracle, could you do something seeing as though we're two team members down.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mero: Come on they're two team members down, we'll finish before them with ease, they might not even finish!  
  
Perse: Well let's get going.  
  
One: How come they're..  
  
Two: ..Two team members down?  
  
Mero: Some argument they had earlier, after you'd finished chasing Trinity.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Niobe: Hello.  
  
Switch: Hi, make it quick, we're kinda even more busy than usual at the moment.  
  
Niobe: I noticed, I heard the argument you had before..  
  
Switch: Oh great now the whole world knows Trinity thinks i'm having an affair with Neo... Just great. * mutters sarcasticly *  
  
Niobe: Found her yet?  
  
Mouse: Neo's looking for her.  
  
Niobe: Um, let's hope he finds her quickly then you might finish.  
  
Mouse: You know he mighta already have found her, but they got themselves busy with other things....  
  
Switch: Mouse, like Trinity said those jokes are getting overused...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Neo: TRINITY!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!  
  
Trinity: * curls up even more in her little hiding place behind a bus *  
  
Neo: TRINITY!?! WHERE IN THE SCRAPHEAP ARE YOU!?! TRINITY!?! WHERE.... * sees Trinity's foot *  
  
Trinity: ~ please don't let him have found me! ~  
  
Neo: Trinity, please come back. * sits next to her *  
  
Trinity: Why? What's the point. Everyone'll just ignor me.  
  
Neo: That's not true.  
  
Trinity: Tis.  
  
Neo: Not. What makes you think that?  
  
Trinity: Erm.... * thinks for a minute * 'Cause you're all on happy pills, or more like happy cookies.  
  
Neo: If you're refering to the oracles cookies, I'll admit they make me a bit high, but I don't mean to ignor you.... * giggles a bit *  
  
Trinity: But you do, and you seem to talk and laugh and you seem to like each other a lot.  
  
Neo: I still like you.....  
  
Trinity: Really? * a bit sarcasticly *  
  
Neo: Yeah really now let's go back... It's cold here.  
  
Trinity: Is it?  
  
Neo: Don't tell me you brought a portable heater???  
  
Trinity: Nope.  
  
Neo: Shit. No come back with me...  
  
Trinity: Or what?  
  
Neo: Or I'll.... * thinks * tickle you....  
  
Trinity: You wouldn't dare...  
  
Neo: Would I not... * starts tickling her *  
  
Trinity: STOP IT!!! * starts laughing *  
  
Neo: Come back then...  
  
Trinity: Alright just stop tickling me!  
  
Neo: Alright. * stops tickling her and stands up *  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
Switch: YOu FINALY get back!  
  
Trinity: Shut-UP  
  
Switch: Whatever, We kinda need some help now....  
  
Trinity: What do you want us to do?  
  
Switch: That welding on... * points to paddels mouse had made and got sorted out exactly *  
  
Trinity: Alright, I'll need some help...  
  
Neo: Alright.  
  
Mouse: Good to know you're back to your old self again.  
  
Trinity: Shut-Up mouse.  
  
Mouse: Definatly back to normal.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorro you'll be slaleming, sailing and racing in your amphibious motorbikes! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Mouse: Never in my life am I getting on the same motorbike as her again!  
  
Neo: Beleive me mouse, I've seem worse. And unfortunately been on worse.  
  
Mouse: Shit! That must have been bad.  
  
Switch: I'll bet.  
  
Mouse: She's stuck.  
  
Switch: Maybe that's why she's waving for us to unstick her...  
  
Mouse: maybe. * runs over *  
  
Next round....  
  
Switch: That thing is VERY hard to drive in water.  
  
Neo: Um. O.K. I'm not driving it then.  
  
Mouse: Me neither.  
  
Trinity: Shut-up for now, I'm trying to watch this lot.  
  
Neo: Sorry  
  
Switch: Sor-ry  
  
Mouse: soz-zy  
  
One: LEFT LEFT I SAID!!  
  
Two: Sorry, I'm trying, but you've drove before, it's hard to drive 'n' all!  
  
Niobe: they've won, last time it was 17s, which won them the last round, this time they comleted it in 2m 13s... 2 points.  
  
Morpheus: But the next round is worth 2 pints, the leather lovers could still win.  
  
Niobe: Highly unlikely, have you seen who's driving...?  
  
Morpheus: Nope. Who?  
  
Niobe: Neo.  
  
Morpheus: O.K. Moneys on the other team.  
  
Niobe: Mine too.  
  
Morpheus: anyway... 3...2...1... GO! * presses beeper *  
  
Neo: GOD DAMN this thing is hard to stear! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DRIVE THIS THING!?!  
  
Switch: YOU HAVE TO MOVE AROUND THE STREARING THINGY!  
  
Neo: * looks confused *  
  
Perse: * skimms round the course and soon ends up on land again finishing *  
  
Neo: THIS THING WON'T TURN!!! * leans a bit too far * EEK! * tips thing right over so ends up in lake drenshed *  
  
Mouse: HAVE YOU FOUND A SECRET STASH OF COOKIES???  
  
Neo: NO! That's wasn't intensional!  
  
One: You thinking what I am?  
  
Two: Probally, seeing as though we are twins....  
  
One: COme on then..  
  
Two: O.K. O.K.  
  
Twins: * phase and go to attack Neo, who might I add is still in the lake trying to turn the motorbike back over *  
  
Neo: OW! Ouch! OW!!! STOP IT!  
  
ONe: Nope!  
  
Two: No way.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
Morpheus: O.K. Who should I unleash with this stuff???  
  
Twins: US!  
  
Morpheus: * gives them a doubtful look but gives them the Champaign anyway *  
  
Twins: * shake up each bottle, aim at each other then open it sending both of them backwards... *  
  
Trinity: Oracle: Have you been feeding the twins cookies?  
  
Oracle: Maybe.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Sorry for that big argument, it was SUPOSED to be a funny one, didn't turn out that way.... Oh well. Lots of twins and strange goings on, sounds like one of my more "normal" fics, oh no, my normal fic seem to have lots of kissing, stayed away from that in this fic.... Please R&R I want to be cheered up...I thank all reviews so far. Next chappie, next monday or tuesday. 


	6. Iceskating Vehicles!

Cinn: Yo dudes! It's me again, surprisingly, I'm high on ads and other things to do with the matrix. Well what can you expect, it's ME for gods sake! Might use some ad quotes dunno, it's up to my brain, which might I point out I have nada control over, what happens. Well just r&r so I know what's wrong and what's not with it, and yes there will be twins in it, hopefully a lot.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build an ice-skating vehicle. This is the catch though.. Entirely out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the fastest ice-skating vehicle you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the architect is. *  
  
Mero: * runs to where architect is *  
  
Perse: * picks her way through the dirt *  
  
Mero: WHAT ABOUT YOUR PINK T-SHIRT AND BRIGHT ORANGE SKIRT???  
  
One: Bright PINK SKIRT and..  
  
Two: ..Bright ORANGE T-SHIRT, duh!  
  
Perse: what!?! That fashion statement!?! No way! Not for a 6th time!  
  
Mero: You're having it, for as long as we're having these competitions!  
  
Perse: Which is...?  
  
Mero: Don't have a clue! (till it goes off c4!)  
  
Perse: Great! * sarcastically *  
  
Mero: But you're still wearing these.. * clicks fingers so Perse is wearing her strange florescent outfit *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Oracle: Shopping list; wheels, spikes, engine not too big, and some metal for a frame.  
  
Trinity: Come on Neo, lets go and look.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Architect: O.K. shopping list; BIG motorbike engine, lots of various scraps of metal, and some wheels.  
  
One: Come on!  
  
Two: O.K. O.K.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
One: You can't turn this one down!   
  
Two: You've already sent two away!  
  
Architect: That's fine.  
  
Mero: now get that one going and roll it away! * points to a pointless smaller engine *  
  
One: O.K.  
  
Twins: * jump-starts engine and roll it out of their base and with perfect aiming right into the other teams base *  
  
One: Right in!  
  
Two: Bring it on!  
  
while that was happening....  
  
Trinity: O.K. we just need a couple of wheels and an enigne....  
  
Neo: What was that about an engine? * points to motorbike the twins sent to annoy them *  
  
Switch: It's perfect!  
  
Twin: * happen to have phased and stuck their heads through the wall * Damn, it was supposed to annoy you!  
  
Mouse: Hey, thanks!!  
  
Twins: * phase back through the wall *  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Neo: * happens to be standing in the middle of a load of cars, and on a big hill of wheels and assorted tyres. And speaking down the radio. * I can't find any wheels!!  
  
Trinity: O.K. I'll be out in a sec. Mouse, sort that out would you!  
  
1 minute later...  
  
Trinity: What do you mean you can find any bloody wheels!?!?!  
  
Neo: Where are there some!?!  
  
Trinity: look under your feet!  
  
Neo: * looks down * Well would you look at that!?!  
  
Trinity: Shut-up and lets get some sorted!  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Morpheus: What ARE you doing?  
  
Mero: Ain't it obvious?  
  
Perse: Stop using commoners language!?!  
  
Morpheus: Erm.. Nope. What is what?  
  
Mero: steering, grip, and frame.  
  
Morpheus: OOK * looks utterly confused, then leaves *  
  
One: You know, the accelerator might be a good idea.  
  
Two: What's the point in a brake, with no accelerator???  
  
Architect: Alright! Whatever. Just get it sorted!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Switch: Ops. I've just sewn through the frame!  
  
Trinity: SWITCH!! Oh well, just get Mouse or Neo to weld it up again.  
  
Switch: Neo.....  
  
Neo: What?  
  
Trinity: And don't try and flirt with him!  
  
Switch: I wasn't! Will you weld the frame back up, I kinda broke it.  
  
Neo: * sighs * Alright, you sort the spikes out then. * picks up welding equipment *  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: You have ONE hour remaining teams! That's...  
  
Niobe: ...ONE...  
  
Morpheus: ...Hour remaining, thank-you.  
  
Neo: One hour, one measly hour!  
  
Mouse: Get to work then.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
One+Two: EASY!  
  
Mero: We're ages off finishing!!  
  
Twins: Oh.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: Aren't the wheels supposed to go left, right. Not in, out?  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but this is conventional steering.  
  
Switch: You what? Mouse how many times do I have to tell you to stop making up words.  
  
Mouse: I didn't.  
  
Switch: Oh.  
  
Niobe: You need a walking talking dictionary.  
  
Trinity: That's what I used to call her, but she doesn't understand half of them, so I stopped calling her it! And can someone PLEASE sort the steering out!!  
  
Mouse: We even had a "please"!!  
  
Trinity: Mouse shut-up and sort the steering out!  
  
Mouse: Knew it wouldn't last.  
  
Trinity: Mouse....!  
  
Mouse: O.K.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be against the clock in you're ice-skating vehicles! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Trinity: That was fun!!!  
  
Mouse: Looked it.  
  
Trinity: Believe me, it is!  
  
Switch: They've stalled already!  
  
Trinity: HA ha! (nelson off simpsons style)  
  
Neo: We still won, even though they've got a HUGE engine.  
  
Trinity: Well they did stall it!  
  
Mouse: I'm going in next!  
  
Trinity: No you're not! I'm going again!  
  
Mouse: AW! You've already been!  
  
Trinity: So...? You'll get to go in the last round, but I'm going this time! this'll be harder, I've got experience with this thing, you don't! * goes to get on ice-skating vehicle *  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
Mouse: Stalled it AGAIN!?! What a idiot!  
  
Trinity: What do you expect? It's Mero!  
  
Mouse: Good point! Never was too clever!  
  
One: They insulted..  
  
Two: ..Our Master!  
  
Twins: * to Mouse * You insulted Mero! You die!  
  
Mouse: EEEK!  
  
Trinity: Do you want me to kick you again????  
  
Everyone within hearing distance: * move away *  
  
Trinity: ~ always works, even with programs, especially men ~  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Neo: That is cool, I want one!  
  
Trinity: Where would you use it?  
  
Switch: to run over one of that lot.... * points over to the programs *  
  
Trinity: Good point * gets on ice thingy *  
  
a little while later(50s)....  
  
Trinity: That there * points * is the accelerator, and that's * points * is the brake.  
  
Mouse: I know! I did help make this thing you know!  
  
Trinity: and probably will destroy it too!  
  
Mouse: shut-Up.  
  
Trinity: Expect a kick when you get back.  
  
Mouse: Shit!  
  
Next round....  
  
Niobe: last go they've almost finished, just Mero now needs to complete quickly.... Spoke to soon.  
  
Mero: * whilst trying to go too fast round a bend, has spun the skater thingy out of control, it now looks like he's doing some sort of fancy waltz *  
  
Morpheus: Should I find some appropriate music??  
  
Niobe: Of course!  
  
Morpheus: * Fiddles with the controls on his chair, and some waltz music sounds through the loud speakers. *  
  
Mero: STOP IMPERSONATING ME!!!!!  
  
Trinity: turns to Neo, with this look on her face like she's gonna ask him to dance with her. *  
  
Neo: * shakes his head and turns around * ~ cookies ~  
  
Trinity: * pulls him back around and dances with him anyway * (What???)  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: O.K. this goes to the leather lovers for best ice-skating vehicle, and also best dancing prise, I believe we have a winner for best dancing with a vehicle, and also just the normal sort.  
  
Niobe: Yeah, took a long time to get both to stop!!  
  
Switch: You're telling us!!! Just give us the champagne!!  
  
Morpheus: * hands champagne over *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: O.K. Do not know what happened there. If you do, please tell me. Just joking, I don't know why I wrote it, but I did. And you're more likely to have understood if you saw it on Sunday, but you should understand most of it anyway. Please r&r. 


	7. Darts, Giant darts!

Cinn: Yo, high on ads again. Diffrent ones though. Erm... Any quries, review. And review anyway. After you've read obviously.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a giant-dart fliging machine. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best giant-dart fliging machine you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: We're gonna go futuristic.  
  
Trinity: * sarcasticly * You have our full support.  
  
Oracle: Whatever. Just go and get some long strips of metal, a frame of some discription, and more strips of metal.  
  
Switch: O.K. You coming?  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arcitect: Ancient crossbow design?  
  
Mero: Suits me....  
  
One: But it's..  
  
Twins: ..Sooooo..  
  
Two: ..old fashioned.  
  
Perse: Tough.  
  
Twins: * look at each other, nod, and get out their switchblades *  
  
Perse: EEK!! * hides behind Mero *  
  
Mero: Alright, cut that out. Go on, scram and find some wood, preferbly plywood. And possibly some metal, or stronger wood for the middle, and some wheels.  
  
Twins: O.K.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Morpheus: Are the programs ever going to get started, because the leather lovers have got most of theirs already, but the programs haven't got anywhere.  
  
Niobe: They're very laid back today. But Mero's starting to worry. Or maybe not...  
  
Mero: You two haven't gpne down to pub have you?  
  
One: Now there's..  
  
Two: ..A good idea!!  
  
Mero: Don't bother...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trinity: Get that spring it'll be useful!  
  
Switch: * has wandered off * Hey what about a pink elephant??  
  
Trinity: What!?! Have YOU been at the cookies?  
  
Switch: Nope. I found one of those kiddy thingies! You know, the ones on springs...  
  
Trinity: OOOK. Get it then, and the rest of the springs.  
  
Switch: Okee Dokee!  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Mero: * goes round to other base * Have any of you seen the twins??  
  
Trinity: Nope. But I do know that she's * point's to Switch * has fed 'em cookies. So they could be doing anything.  
  
Mero: Great, just great. * sarcastic *  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Twins: BOO!  
  
Perse: EEEK!! * runs for cover *  
  
Arcitect: What the.... One, Two get some work done!  
  
Twins: * looks strangly hurt, and innocent * O.K.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mero: Right let's get cracking, we haven't done aout yet. * picks up some tea *  
  
Perse: Stop using commoners language!  
  
One: And tea doesn't have anything..  
  
Two: ..To do with the crossbow!  
  
Mero: whatever!  
  
Arcitect: Seems a good technique to me!  
  
Morpheus: Is it me or did Mero just say " Right let's get cracking, we haven't done aout yet. " Then pick up a cup of tea?  
  
Niobe: Nope. He did do that.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Niobe: Here's a dart.  
  
Mouse: AWWW! Don't say we have to make our own!?!  
  
Trinity: Looks' like! Give us that! * takes "dart" * Help?  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Switch: But we have somethig to do first.  
  
Trinity: * understands Switch completely * O.K.  
  
Switch: I'll start. HEY YOU LOT! HAVE YOU FINISHED ANYTHING YET!?!  
  
Mero: NO!  
  
Trinity: WE'VE FINISHED OUR FRAME..  
  
Mouse: AND OUR TRIGGER!  
  
Neo: * doesn't have a clue what's going on, but then again he very rarely does, but decides to join in the general taunting * AND OUR LAUNCHER!!  
  
Trinity: Now can you help me sort out this dart?  
  
Neo: I said O.K.  
  
Mero: Why do they have to such taunts! Lard!  
  
Twins: Hey MORPHEUS CAN WE HAVE SOME LARD!?! A LOT OF LARD!!!  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Morpheus: Room service? * carrying a LOT of lard *  
  
Arcitect: Yep, we need to lard up the plywood.  
  
Morpheus: Oh good, I thought you were going to eat it!  
  
One: We're not THAT stupid!  
  
Two: WE aren't stupid.  
  
Morpheus: Erm.. Sure. * leaves quickly *  
  
3 3/4 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be flinging your giant darts, with your giant dart flingers!!! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Arcitect: DAMN!! Just mised by 10cms!!!!  
  
Mero: tres tres annoying.  
  
Trinity: HA! Come on! We can EASILY beat that!  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: O.K. Maybe not.  
  
Twins: * laugh * Pathetic!  
  
Trinity: Mind who you're calling pathetic!!!!!  
  
Switch: Calm down Trinity.  
  
Trinity: * listens for once, and glares at the Twins *  
  
Mero: * winds wench up * Now! Release it!  
  
Perse: * releases rope *  
  
One: Right through!  
  
Two: We rock! Oh yeah! * repeats in ryme form *  
  
Arcitect+Mero+Perse+One: * give two a funny look *  
  
One: Hey, looks like fun! * joins in *  
  
Arcitect+Mero+Perse: * give twins a funny look before backing away *  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Niobe: You'll need to get it on the bullseye or you have NO chance of winning.  
  
Switch: Secret wepon.  
  
Trinity: It'll take a while, we better get started.  
  
Mouse: O.K.  
  
Twins: * crank thing up * nearly there! S***!!!  
  
Mero: What!?!?!?!?!?! It SNAPPED!  
  
Trinity: Whoo Hoo! That gives us a chance!  
  
Neo: Which we'll need.  
  
Trinity: You don't have confidence in me!?!  
  
Neo: Nope. OW!  
  
Trinity: * just kicked Neo. I'll let you guess where *  
  
Morpheus: Are they always like that, cos that must have hurt. And are they ready?  
  
Niobe: They're stripping their flinger. They've finished I think....  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Switch: WHAT!?! We didn't even crank it back far enough!!!!!!  
  
Trinity: Well it snaped and collapsed. We took too much off.  
  
Mouse: Now you tell us!  
  
Morpheus: O.K. who's having this??  
  
Twins: US!  
  
Morpheus: Erm.. O.K.  
  
Twins: * open champainge and make it rain *  
  
Trinity: Cool! It's raining champainge!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: ? O.K. I knida left it a little late writing it, I forgot to writ it on sunday, so I had to wait till monday! And I'm supposed to be doing homework!!!!! Screw that! Ff.net is much better than homework! Please reveiw and make me getting in trouble for not doing my homework worth it! 


	8. Jet racers!

Cinn: Yo, moi again. Bright colours. Bright, O.K. I'll try and stop that now. I have a thing about bright, very bright colours at the moment, my nails are bright red, I'm wearing a bright orange jumper, and bright blue t-shirt. Anyone else in bright colours? O.K. this is bit you want, chappie 8.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a jet-powered drag racer. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best jet-powered drag racer you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: breif shopping list, turbo engine, u-shaped piping, an old tractor, a leaf blower, tank, 4 wheels, and a shassy.  
  
Trinity: Anything else?  
  
Oracle: A cooker?  
  
Trinity: O.K. is that all you ever think about?  
  
Neo: Good thing to think about, food.  
  
Mouse: what was that?  
  
Switch: Guess it's all they ever think about too.  
  
Trinity: Porbally. Come on let's go find some stuff. Who's coming?  
  
Neo: I will.  
  
Switch: What a surprise.  
  
Mouse: just don't get carried away doing "other" things.  
  
Trinity: Mouse, if you keep repeating those jokes, it'll become a SERIOUS kicking issue.  
  
Mouse: O.K. * quickly shuts-up *  
  
Trinity: * smirks and drives off * ~ s*** I was looking forward to kicking him! ~  
  
Oracle: Back in a tick.  
  
Switch: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arcitect: O.K. we need a table, some u-shaped piping, a gas tank, some flat metal, and a good welder.  
  
Perse: My welding is...  
  
One: Absolute...  
  
Two: ..Rubbish.  
  
Perse: * starts crying * I'm not that bad. Am I?  
  
Mero+Arcitect+One+Two: * exchange worried glances * ~ yep ~  
  
One: Hey, look over there.  
  
Two: She's here.  
  
One: We have something to attend to.  
  
Two: We'll be right back.  
  
Twins: * leave Mero+Arcitect to try and comfort Perse, and go to where the Oracle is. * Cookies?  
  
Oracle: Here, have a cookie, I promise by the time you're done eating it you'll feel as HYPA as rain.  
  
Twins: * give oracle a funny look, before taking and eating cookies *  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Morpheus: What the h***?  
  
Mero: What?  
  
Morpheus: You're not thinking of going down the track on a table are you?  
  
Mero: Nope, that's just the frame.  
  
Morpheus: Oh, good.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Niobe: Erm, what HAVE you got?  
  
Switch: Not much.  
  
Mouse: I highly doubt their acctually searching though...  
  
Switch: Mouse, they normally don't do stuff like that till we're done.  
  
Niobe: I'll let you get on with doing nothing then. * leaves *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Neo: Know how to drive a tractor?  
  
Trinity: Same as a car ain't it? (if my friends any example, nope)  
  
Neo: I dunno, never driven one.  
  
Trinity: Which? A car, or a tractor?  
  
Neo: Well seeing as though you've seen me driving a car, I'll let you guess.  
  
Trinity: I was joking dumbo!  
  
Neo: Acctually, dumbo is an elephant that can fly with his ears.  
  
Trinity: Not many of us watch fairy-tale cartoons.  
  
Neo: Not even when you were little?  
  
Trinity: Me? No. Don't know about the others, it's not something we NORMALLY talk about. (I mean come on! Who can imaging Trinity watching stuff like dumbo!?! Even when she was little! Now that's a funny image! Trinity in a "cute" little pink dress,with lot's of frills and pigtails in, playing with barbies at the age of 3, as if that'd ever happen!?! And NOT pulling all the heads off them like if she ever got one she'd probally do!)  
  
Neo: Whatever.  
  
15minutes later....  
  
Trinity+Neo: * currently digging a hole in the ground *  
  
Morpheus: Why are they digging a hole in the ground?  
  
Niobe: Probally so the others don't get to annoyed with 'em. Switch got rather cross before with Trinity, I don't know why exactly.  
  
Trinity: this is your fault by the way!  
  
Neo: MY fault! I like that! You were the one who lost it! Not me!  
  
Trinity: Your idea to take the tractor out of the trailor on the dirt and not the concrete!!!  
  
Neo: You agreed!  
  
Trinity: Oh shut-up!  
  
Switch: Have you found it yet!?!  
  
Trinity: NO!!!  
  
1 hour later again....  
  
Switch: Have you got any strong stealy stuff?  
  
Perse: Yeah, hey let's look at that piping. * gets measure out and mesures length * Oh, it only it was an inch wider!  
  
Switch: What? You're looking for some 3 inch?  
  
Perse: I'm led to belive so...  
  
Switch: I think we hae some 3 inch, I'll get it for you.  
  
Perse: Thank-you.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Switch: It's all we have. Just a half u-bend.  
  
Perse: Well thank-you anyway, we didn't have ANY!  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: the leather lovers acctually have something now, I mean they've only just got it after going on a march through the scrapheap! All of 'em. That was quite funny.  
  
Niobe: I know, I was here at the time.  
  
Morpheus: Well some of it was when we...  
  
Niobe: You can shut-up now you know.  
  
Morpheus: Um. O.K. ~ god women have short tempers at times! ~  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Trinity: What the F*** is that!?!  
  
Switch: It's called a tank for the gas.  
  
Trinity: Bit samll ain't it?  
  
Switch: Do you want it to blow up?  
  
Trinity: Um. Not unless the oracle's driving.  
  
Switch: Tight bitch.  
  
Trinity: * kicks Switch *  
  
Switch: OWWWWWW!!! That was uncalled for!  
  
Trinity: Well you shouldn't have called me a bitch then should you.  
  
Switch: Can someone help me stand again?  
  
Neo: Alright * helps Switch stand *  
  
Trinity: Can you not stand up without using your hands?  
  
Switch: We're not all contortionists!  
  
Mouse: not that that's to bad, eh Neo? * nudges Neo *  
  
Neo: Well, she could break her leg or somet, but I dunno.  
  
Mouse: * rolls eyes * ~ O.K. Last time I try that sorta talk with Neo ~  
  
Trinity: Anyway, you don't need to be a contortionist to stand up without using your hands, or without help.  
  
Switch: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Perse: What's with the victorian clothes dryer?  
  
Mero: It flatens the metal, allowing us to make piping from it.  
  
Perse: OOOH. * put's a whatever face on before wanering away *  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be racing you're jet racers, and hopfully being faster than your average car, and smashing each others times!!! * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Morpheus: That's one very loud car thingy!  
  
Niobe: That's the point it's not a car!  
  
Morpheus: The thingy looks like it's gonna fall off the back!  
  
Niobe: It does, doesn't it? 38.01s that was completed in.  
  
Trinity: Whys' the oracle driving for us?  
  
Mouse: Morpheus 'n' Niobe say the experts have to drive'cause they "know what they're doing".  
  
Trinity: AS IF! I know more about driving one of them than the oracle! And I know very little about them!  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: Completed in 39.19s, 1 second diffrence! And the after burner set fire as i walked past it!  
  
Morpheus: That's why we sent the fire engine!  
  
Niobe: Yeah, for a very small fire!  
  
1 minute later again....  
  
Niobe: 37.36s even faster!  
  
Morpheus: I doubt that the leather lover'll catch up with the programs, but it could happen.  
  
Niobe: IF they swapped drivers.  
  
Morpheus: But they can't.  
  
Niobe: Unfortunatly for them!  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: 39.12 still too slow.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe is anyone acctually coming or not?  
  
Morpheus: Well the programs burnt their thingy so they can't go, and the leather lovers have a bit of trouble trying to get theirs going....  
  
1 minute later (again!?! this is getting annoying!)....  
  
Morpheus: O.K. the leather lovers have given up, but the programs have claimed to have fixed t, so they're coming ina sec.  
  
Niobe: O.K. I'm getting lonely!  
  
3/4 of a minute later....  
  
Niobe: a wopping 28.06s! They won by far!  
  
Morpheus: And it never fell off! Who want's it?  
  
Mero: Give!  
  
Morpheus: * gives *  
  
Twins: * grab when mero opens it, getting mero and perse drenched. *  
  
Switch: Cookies???  
  
Oracle: Speacil mixture.  
  
Switch: Good god!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: I think I agree with switch. Oh well, what do you think? For some reason I just didn't want to be bothered to write this chappie. Dunno why. I didn't want to let you readers down so I wrote it. But I will write the next one, because it looks funny, so it'll DEFINATLY be wrote up! 


	9. High Speed Boats!

Cinn: Kit19, you have just given me the BEST idea yet. Thank-you. I knwo you didn't mean to, you were just reminding me I forgot the twins again. Sorry, but my friend's been on her hols so noone's been talking about them 24/7. There will be more twins in this chappie, promise.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a high powered speed boat. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best high powered speed boat you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: O.K. we need a light weight car roof-like thingy, some plastic suitcases to stop us sinking when we turn, and a light weight but fast motor.  
  
Trinity: And we're gonna find that, how?  
  
Switch: Don't have a clue, but who's going?  
  
Trinity: Me 'n' Neo will.  
  
Neo: First I've heard of it!  
  
Trinity: You're coming anyway!  
  
Neo: * looks positivly frightened, so goes anyway *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arcitect: Go get a transit roof, big enough engine, rudder, and two propts, preferbly indo propts. (is that what they're called? Can't remember)  
  
Twins: O.K. But we have some BUISNESS to attend to first. * go over to orcale who happens to be standing outside their base. * Got those cookies?  
  
Oracle: Yep, but don't blame me for what happened last time...  
  
One: Oh we won't..  
  
Two: ..In fact we than-you for that.  
  
Oracle: Anyone ever told you boys that it's freaky to do that weord talking thing.  
  
Twin: Oh many times....  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mouse: I thought when you blew that car up whilst running from agents on my first mission was bad.....  
  
Trinity: Mouse, shut-up. Anyway I blew that car up to kill the agents.  
  
Mouse: Sure you did. * sarcasticly *  
  
Trinity: * glares at Mouse. *  
  
Switch: Anyways, how are you gonna get the roof to be a boat?  
  
Neo: Gaffa tape.  
  
Switch: Good idea!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Perse: EEEEK!! * runs from the bus she's in *  
  
Mero: What now?  
  
Perse: The.. the, the ladders!!  
  
Mero: What about them?  
  
Perse: They m..m..m..moved!  
  
Mero: Really? * sarcastic *  
  
Perse: Really!  
  
Mero: * goes to look * No they don't! * returns *  
  
Perse: I swear they did!  
  
Mero: On all your make-up and dresses?  
  
Perse: YES! (that's like getting Tri to swear on her matrix poster!)  
  
Mero: Whatever.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Mero: EEEEEEEK!  
  
Perse+Arcitect: what?  
  
Mero: The tools are moving!!! By themselves!  
  
Perse: TOLD YOU!!!!  
  
Arcitect: * does some fiddling with a computer, plus about 50 odd screens, and the Twins appear *  
  
Twins: * stop messing with the tools when they notice everone staring at them * Ops  
  
Arcitect: Yes, ops indeed.  
  
Twins: * gulp * ~ we can't kill the arcitect! He's at a higher level than us! We can only kill people at or below our level! ~  
  
Arcitect: You're in BIG trouble!  
  
Twins: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ~ this MIGHT work ~  
  
Perse: Aw, you've upset them now!  
  
Mero: ~ soft hearted woman! ~  
  
Perse: Let them off just this once. They were only trying to have some fun.  
  
Arcitect: Alright, ~ all 3 of 'em can kill me ~ just this once. Though next time there'll be trouble. You have been warned!!  
  
Twins: O.K. * faces light up in a big but yet "innocent" smile. *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Oracle: No, none of it'll do! As for gaffa tape! Definately not! * pushes car out of the base *  
  
Trinity: Now what?  
  
Oracle: find a big base, try an old land-rover. And a 1.6 litre engine.  
  
Neo: I thought you wanted a bigger enigne?  
  
Oracle: I do.  
  
Neo: Isn't a 2 litre bigger tha...  
  
Trinity: Neo shut-up and let's go try and find a land-rover. ~ Oracle'll get cross with you if you don't ~  
  
Neo: ~ better not get Trinity cross again today! ~ O.K.  
  
5 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: You have...  
  
Niobe: ...3 hours left teams! That's...  
  
Morpheus: 3 hours left, thank-you.  
  
Switch: 3 hours!?! Great! NOT!  
  
Mouse: We'll have to get them 2 to do something. * point's in the direction of Neo and Trinity *  
  
Switch: OY! Love birds! GET SOMETHING DONE!!!!!  
  
Trinity: We were only chatting!  
  
Switch: whatever. Do I LOOK like I care?  
  
Trinity: you should!  
  
Switch: Shut-up.  
  
Trinity: You're lucky! I don't kick girls.  
  
Mouse: Now THAT is seriously unfair!  
  
Neo: Too true!  
  
Trinity: * kicks both of them *  
  
Mouse+Neo: OWWW!  
  
Switch: You don't kick girls don't you!?! Then how come you kicked me last time!  
  
Trinity: Erm.... You called me a bitch. That's why! I don't kick girls if they don't call me horible names!  
  
Niobe: Erm. Have I come at a bad time?  
  
Mouse: you could say that.  
  
Trinity: No, they're just annoyed 'cause I kicked 'em.  
  
Niobe: Ah.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be testing your high powered speed boats, and smashing each others times!!! * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Morpheus: How fast is that going?  
  
Niobe: Fairly. They have completed it in 2m10s  
  
Morpheus: Oh, looked a lot slower from my little deck chair here in the sun.  
  
Niobe: You said that to deliberately annoy me didn't you?  
  
Morpheus: Of course.  
  
Niobe: you're ditched!  
  
Morpheus: WA!  
  
Niobe: Still ditched.  
  
Morpheus: Fine I'll give up.  
  
Niobe: Good, but you're still ditched.  
  
Morpheus: s*** didn't work!  
  
Niobe: * grins evily * They finished in 3m14s  
  
1 minute later...  
  
Niobe: Oh! The programs look like they need help! They gonna have to be disqualified from this race, but hopefully they'll have sorted their propts by next time!  
  
Morpheus: Well the leather lovers look very happy about that.  
  
Niobe: I know.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: Now he's not ganna stop for anything! Or is he! he's spinning a bit outa control now, but he's still going...  
  
Morpheus: ...all over the place! * giggles *  
  
Niobe: 2m52s that was finished in, but that's 'cause of all the squigly driving, which is because he's bent the rudder. But I acctually thought it was just Neo's driving.  
  
Morpheus: Uh huh. What about the programs, have they finished their repairs?  
  
Niobe: They believe so...  
  
Trinity: * has exceptionaly good hearing * HEY! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
Niobe: * muttering * Like I care.  
  
Trinity: I HEARD THAT!! AND YOU SHOULD CARE! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ME HERE!!!!  
  
Niobe: * gives up and notices that the programs have stopped again * What's up?  
  
Arcitect: The prompts have given up again, I'll have to go back.  
  
Niobe: O.K. Leather Lovers still have to beat you though...  
  
Arcitect: I know.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: They WIN!!!! They did that round in 1m37s!!! 33s quicker than the programs!  
  
Mouse+Neo+Switch+Trinity: YAY!!!!  
  
Trinity: * turns to Neo *  
  
Neo: NO! No dancing.  
  
Trinity: Actually I was going to say, I TOLD YOU I SHOULD HAVE DRIVEN BEFORE! I won when I drove! * sticks tounge out at Neo *  
  
Neo: Stop boasting.  
  
Trinity: * kicks Neo *  
  
Oracle: * is being attacked by the twins 'cause she forgot the cookies *  
  
Morpheus: O.K. Now that's a lota violence again.  
  
Niobe: It quite often ends up like this...  
  
Morpheus: I noticed, I should never have introduced them all!  
  
Niobe: But then these funny "episodes" would never have happened!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Liked? Did remember the twins this time, the cookies made them invisible, I don't know why, how, or where they just did. Probally speacial cookie mix. Thanks for the idea Kit19, I'd never have had it if you hadn't commanted on the twins not being in the last chappie! (they were invisible in that chappie too.) * tries to look innocent * 


	10. Fire engines!

Cinn: Yo all, I know it's not very acurate, but my friend all so kindly returned a call in the middle of it. So...? It's as best as I can do with what I watched.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a high powered speed boat. This is the catch though.. Entirly out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best high powered speed boat you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the arcitect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the arcitect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: O.K. all we need is some water, a hose pipe, and a water gun for the top of the van, oh and an abulance.  
  
Trinity: Really? I think a tank and a pump might be a good idea too...?  
  
Oracle: Fine. Simply fine.  
  
Trinity: Coming?  
  
Switch: Who?  
  
Trinity: Well seeing as though I was looking at Neo, I wonder who I could mean?  
  
Switch: Sor-ry.  
  
Neo: Do I HAVE to?  
  
Trinity: Yep.  
  
Neo: AWWW! I wanna stay here! And go to sleep, me tired.  
  
Mouse: * muttering * Wonder why.  
  
Trinity: Mouse, shut the f*** up with those jokes.  
  
Switch: He weren't joking.  
  
Trinity: * gives switch a shut-up-now-or-I'll-kick-you-even-though-I-don't-kick-girls look *  
  
Switch: * shuts-up. *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arcitect: right, we need two big tanks a pump, or indoprompt. A truck or transit van, and some piping.  
  
Twins: O.K. * look very happy they're about to go and get messy * We'll go.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Trinity: Hey this looks like a good prompt!  
  
Twins: THAT'S OURS!!!  
  
Trinity: Really?  
  
Twins: YES!!  
  
Trinity: Well I have some options for you... 1) you can just GIVE me the pump. 2) I'll kick you THEN take it. 3) Be tight buggers and make me kill you before I take it.  
  
Twins: 4) We'll kill you before you take it....  
  
Trinity: Fine make me got to option 2. * kicks twins before snating the pump *  
  
Twins: * looks at each other, nod, then stand and draw their switchblades *  
  
Trinity: EEK * runs for her life, and returns to her base. * The twins tryed to kill me!  
  
Twins: * muttering * No one likes a tell-tale.  
  
Neo: What do you expect ME to do?  
  
Trinity: You're the one you know! And we ARE in the Matrix.  
  
Neo: So..?  
  
Trinity: And you're supposed to care about me!!  
  
Neo: Really?  
  
Trinity: You are my boyfriend you know.  
  
Neo: Yeah, I do know.  
  
5 hours later....  
  
Twins: HEY! Arcitect! We knida need to DO something!!!  
  
Mero: Duh.  
  
Perse: Stop using commomers language.  
  
Mero: No!  
  
Arcitect: Shut-up all of ya's and do something useful!  
  
One: Only if..  
  
Twins: ..YOU..  
  
Two: ..do too.  
  
Arcitect: What did I just say!  
  
Perse: * slips out *  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Trinity: Why is she still there?  
  
Mouse: How should I know???  
  
Trinity: Go get ridda her.  
  
Mouse: YOU!  
  
Trinity: No! I'm busy saorting this crucial part out!  
  
Mouse: I thought we'd finished?  
  
Trinity: This is the last part then we can test the pump.  
  
Switch: You done yet??  
  
Trinity: YEP!  
  
Switch: Someone climb up there and aim the water gun!  
  
Mouse: * Climbs up and aims * Right!  
  
Switch: * starts pump. *  
  
Programs: HEY!!! * all get drenched apart from Perse, 'cause she's outside the leather lovers base. *  
  
Trinity: C'mon.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Neo+Trinity: * leave base *  
  
Perse: Where are you two going?  
  
Trinity: What buisness is it of yours?  
  
Perse: 'Cause, it is. * walks up to Neo and trys to kiss him *  
  
Trinity: What the h*** do you think you're doing!?! * kicks Perse. *  
  
Perse: OW!!! * goes back to her base due to the fact she's got a muddy foot-print on her outfit. *  
  
Trinity: Now we can continue.  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Switch: God! Not again!  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Switch: Guess...  
  
Oracle: ...WHERE ARE NEO AND TRINITY!?!?!  
  
Mouse: O.K. I now understand perfectly.  
  
Oracle: Where are they? They're not old enough to go out on they're own! They're too young!  
  
Switch: No they aren't!  
  
Mouse: Nah, she's just acting like an over protective granny.  
  
Switch: Um.  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be testing your high powered speed boats, and smashing each others times!!! * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Niobe: I'VE GOT THE CAT!!!! STOP THE CLOCK!  
  
Morpheus: * presses beeper. * about a minute diffrence. Programs are winning so far.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Niobe: Both teams are refilling their tanks from our scrapheap village pond. (which might I add is a paddling pool)  
  
Morpheus: I'd noticed!  
  
Niobe: Everyone's using buckets!  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, let's not use our macheins, let's do things the old fashioned way! And use buckets! * being sarcastic *  
  
Niobe: The leather lovers have got their fire out!!!! They WIN!!  
  
Morpheus: That's my crew alright!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: O.K. I did my best, but I can't remember what exactly happens in it. So I had bitty info for it. this was the best I could do. 


	11. Mini Curlers!

Cinn: Yo again, sorry it's late but a few things came up so didn't have time. Well I did write it, just a little later than expected...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a mini curler. This is the catch though.. Entirely out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best mini curler boat you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: Right, simple design. Hammer, big. A-frame, and some strong STRAIGHT metal.  
  
Trinity: Should be easy enough, for you. * looks at Switch *  
  
Switch: * muttering * Why me.  
  
Trinity: I heard that, and take Mouse with you.  
  
Mouse: Switch! * whiny *  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Two: We have a very complicated idea, two lengths of metal like so  
  
One: * draws on board *  
  
Two: Two chains and sprockets a metal bar which'll be arranged like so  
  
One: * draws on the board *  
  
Two: Which'll be powered by an car engine.  
  
One: * draws engine *  
  
Perse: and we're gonna find all that are we?  
  
Twins: Yep.  
  
10 mins later....  
  
Switch: That's a good piece of metal, very straight and very strong...  
  
Mouse: ...Only very buried.  
  
Switch: that's the problem. Hey that looks pretty straight, maybe that'll do...? * points *  
  
Mouse: O.K.  
  
Twins: they've left the PERFECT piece of metal! We'll nick that.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Hi, not very straight is it?  
  
Trinity: Do you know somet?  
  
Morpheus: Surprise me...  
  
Trinity: We don't care.  
  
Morpheus: Thought not.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Niobe: where's the.. erm.... mini curler?  
  
Mero: Ask the Twins. Those albinos are getting annoying.  
  
Perse: They're only trying their hardest.  
  
Mero: Oh whatever.  
  
Niobe: * leaves *  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Niobe: Now I've been told that you've got a bit of experience in car curling...  
  
Trinity: How told you that!?! Just 'cause I had a bit of a disagreement with that Toyota (I know that it was B.M.W. but I don't like Toyota)  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mero: WHERE THE H*LL IS OUR STUFF!?! * screaming down the radio *  
  
Twins: * sound hurt * We've just got it.  
  
15 mins later...  
  
One: Who wants two great.. * speaking down radio *  
  
Two: ..Big sprockets on toast? * also speaking down radio *  
  
2 hours later......  
  
Mouse+Neo+Switch+Trinity: * start performing weird sailors tune which I forgot name of *  
  
Morpheus+Niobe: * start doing the weird arm thing in a car they were having a chat in *  
  
Arcitect+Mero+One+Two: * laugh at the insanity of the other team *  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Mero: Perse.. Have you found another chain yet? * speaking down radio *  
  
Perse: Not yet....  
  
30 minutes later again.....  
  
Perse: Mero..... How much do you love me? * holding chain behind her back so he can't see it *  
  
Mero: Depends...  
  
Perse: What if I gave you this? * gives him chain *  
  
Mero: Alright you can get ridda the cameras now....  
  
Perse: It's rid of.  
  
Mero: Whatever.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Morpheus 2 hours left teams, just 2 hours.  
  
Switch: GREAT! NOT!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Twins: Whatever. We'll still win easily.  
  
2 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll be testing your mini curlers, and smashing each others times!!! * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Twins: O.K. that didn't quite work....  
  
Trinity+Switch: HA!  
  
Trinity: You attached that brick yet?  
  
Mouse: Yep.  
  
Trinity: Watch out! * winds up mini curler and releases *  
  
Switch: Still beating you!  
  
Twins: * glare evily at Switch *  
  
Switch: * completely freaks out *  
  
Mouse: * Tries to calm her down *  
  
Twins: * start their curler up and send mini flying across the rink, to just 7.3 metres away from the target *  
  
Trinity: Sh*t!  
  
Neo: Don't worry, we still have a chance, like a 1,000,000 to 1...  
  
Trinity: And you're supposed to be the optimistic one!  
  
Neo: ...Still a chance.  
  
Trinity: Get some more weight on it!  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Trinity: That should do it.... * winds up curler and releases *  
  
Switch: Still too far off.  
  
One: Ha..  
  
Two: ..Ha!  
  
Twins: * curl their last mini. and get it about 0.1 metres further than last time *  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Niobe: The Programs won, by a distance of 10.7 metres between the two.  
  
Morpheus: This'll be going to the programs then * hands them the champagne *  
  
Twins: * drench everyone in champagne *  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Both teams with the exception of the experts: * stomach slide down the ice rink *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Most of that happened, not all, but most. What do you think? Funny? Cr*p? Insane? Good? Bad? Any other comments please tell me.... 


	12. Tanks!

Cinn: Yo, I'm not being bias towards either team, this was how I was gonna do things anyhow. Well whatever, this is the final, then next time the GRAND final. Don't see much difference in the names really, but hey! Anyway, the first final.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a tank, ARMY tank. Not the neb's operator. This is the catch though.. Entirely out of scrap.  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the wrecking ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best tank you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * releases wrecking ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: Okee Dokee, we'll focus on the tracks. So we'll need lot's of rubber, a LOT of metal, and try and find a land-rover and an old boat frame, WITH the wheels still attached.  
  
Trinity: O.K. Neo, you coming? * turns round to face Neo * O.K. That presents a problem.... * points at Neo *  
  
Neo: * has fallen asleep, with his face in a bucket of oil *  
  
Mouse: OOOOOK.  
  
Switch: * starts giggling * You know, he could actually drown if you don't wake him soon....  
  
Trinity: Wouldn't be so bad.....  
  
Switch: Says you....  
  
Trinity: Shut-up. * kicks Neo, and sends him flying across the work area *  
  
Neo: OW! * wakes * What the h*ll???  
  
Trinity: You fell asleep, just thought I'd wake you...  
  
Switch: Only you fell asleep in the bucket of oil.  
  
Mouse: And... Erm... that's about it.. Only when Trinity woke you, she kicked you pretty hard, and you when flying across the work area.  
  
Twins: * randomly decide to stick their heads through the wall to see what the commotion was * Why couldn't you have let us kick 'im??  
  
Trinity: B*gg*r off!  
  
Twins: * knowing better to try Trinity's patience (doesn't everyone know that, they seem to. She's pretty dangerous!) turn their attention back to what the architect was saying *  
  
Architect: One, Two! Do you know what I just said!?!  
  
Twins: Yes. You said..  
  
One: ..We're gonna to concentrate on the turret more than the wheels..  
  
Two: ..And we need to get a plastic box, a land rover plus axles times 3..  
  
Twins: ..And some metal for protecting the rest of the team inside.  
  
Architect: Lucky guess. Well what are you waiting for?  
  
Twins: * shrug, then go and rummage in the scrap heap *  
  
2 hours later....  
  
One: Nick it, they won't miss it.  
  
Two: I dunno....  
  
One: Chicken!  
  
Two: No I'm not!  
  
One: * starts parading round imitating a chicken and flapping arms *  
  
Two: Fine!  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
One: I love myself, I love my welding even more. * has just finished a perfect piece of welding *  
  
Two: * Looks at One weirdly * RRiigghhtt. Moving swiftly on....  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Niobe: * being lazy in the chair, and has feet up * You have 2 hours left teams, that's two hours left.  
  
Neo: Sh*t, f*ck*ng h*ll! * carries on into about 50 other languages *  
  
Trinity: English?  
  
Neo: * is stuck in French, like he can't remember any other language * Pardon?  
  
Trinity: * rolls eyes. * Je detest le français. Je préfére l'anglais.  
  
Switch+Mouse: What?  
  
Trinity: He's got himself stuck in French mode.  
  
Switch: Ooooh. O.K.  
  
Neo: Excusez-Moi?  
  
Trinity: L'anglais. Je parle anglais. Tu parle anglais?  
  
Neo: non.  
  
Mouse: Anyone ELSE speak French? Or could we at least have a translation?  
  
Trinity: I'm asking him whether he speaks English and he says he doesn't.  
  
Mouse: Ah. Can we get on with the tank?  
  
Trinity: O.K. Tu travail dans la Mil char?  
  
Neo: Oui, je suis.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Trinity: Est-que ce tu finis?  
  
Neo: Huh?? What are you talking about?  
  
Trinity: Parle français?  
  
Neo: What's she talking about?  
  
Mouse: How should I know? You started talking in French, so she talked in French so you could understand. Now I think she's stuck in French mode.  
  
Neo: Oh right, Mero's been teaching me French curse words....  
  
Mouse: Know how to speak French?  
  
Neo: Nope.  
  
Switch: MERO!!! OR PERSE!!!  
  
Perse: * comes round * What?  
  
Switch: Trinity's stuck in French mode, we need a translation....  
  
Perse: But I'm needed round there... * points *  
  
Switch: I'll go round there then, and you stay here. * leaves *  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: Time up! Down you're tools. Tomorrow you'll be driving those Tanks through the most muddy, and bumpy terrain imaginable.  
  
Niobe: C'est l'heure. Reste pour demain tu est courses le Mil chars.  
  
Trinity: What the h*ll? Why's she talking in French?  
  
Mouse: Because you were. You happened to be stuck in French mode.  
  
Morpheus: * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
One: Do I have the perfect aim or do I have the perfect aim!!?!!  
  
Mouse: Two looked pretty worried whilst driving then.....  
  
Trinity: I'd noticed. I'm aiming!  
  
Switch: I'm driving!  
  
Neo+Mouse: I'm not going in that tank then. Jinx touch wood! * then have a jinx touch wood race, Mouse wins and Neo starts cursing again, before Mouse gags him *  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Mouse: HEY! Hey, hey, hey!!! The tracks are coming off! STOP!!!!  
  
Switch: Oh, right, stop. * stops *  
  
Mouse: The tracks are coming off!  
  
Switch: Crud.  
  
Neo: Sh*t, f*ck*ng, bl**dy tank!  
  
Trinity: Don't start! * stuffs a sock down his throat *  
  
Neo: * starts saying rather muffled curses in various languages *  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: NEO!!!!! I thought I told you NOT to use the engine as a toilet!  
  
Neo: I didn't! That would have been Mouse.  
  
Trinity: MOUSE!!!!!  
  
Mouse: * blushes, then runs knowing he's in BIG trouble *  
  
Morpheus: Seeing as though the programs were the only team to actually get a point, they win.  
  
Niobe: Want that in French?  
  
Trinity: NO!  
  
Niobe: * looks hurt and hides behind Morpheus *  
  
Morpheus: Trinity! How dare you insult Niobe!  
  
Trinity: * looks annoyed/shocked * I didn't!  
  
Neo: C'mon. Let it go. You'll just land yourself in even bigger trouble, like being band from the Matrix or something. * putt's arm round Trinity *  
  
Trinity: * listens to him for once and wraps her own arm round Neo. *  
  
Morpheus: As I was saying.. The programs win.  
  
Mero: YAY! * turns to Perse, seeing as though he's in an extremely good mood. * I love you.  
  
Perse: I love you too. * kisses Mero *  
  
Twins: God, cut with the cr*p would you * takes champagne off Morpheus and cause mayhem with it *  
  
Niobe: Thanks for sticking up for me.  
  
Morpheus: It's O.K.  
  
Niobe: * kisses Morpheus *  
  
Mouse: Kinda brings a tear to your eye doesn't it?  
  
Switch: If you're that sorta person, yeah.  
  
Trinity: But it does.  
  
Neo: Don't see why we can't join in * kisses Trinity *  
  
Switch: God, don't you start.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: O.K. the French might not be perfect, but I prefer German, but I didn't have the necessary info for that, so? * shrugs * Well like? Hate? etc.? Review, I like reviews. And there's one more chappie coming, then I'm finishing, but if there's a new series on c4, expect a sequel...... 


	13. Author note Plus thankyou's, please read...

Cinn: Hey all, I'd just like to thank all reveiwers 'Cause I KNOW I'll forget otherwise.  
  
Chappie 1,  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Thankx, I didn't classify myself as a genius, so thankx again. * virtual hug *  
  
Triality: Sorry about the twins, but it WAS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPPIE. But thankx for the reveiw.  
  
Kit19: that episode twas quite funny, but the others in my opinion are better, thanks for the suport and sometimes guidence. * virtual hug *  
  
Lee Jun-Fan: I didn't acctually clasify this as a pardoy, but hey, thankx anyhow. * virtual hug *  
  
Chappie 2,  
  
Tee4: Thankx, couldn't really remember this episode really, glad you found it funny. * virtual hug *  
  
Triality: Thankx, no virtual hug 'cause you're being a prick again.  
  
Kit19: Thankx, I didn'k know you liked twins that much, and thankx to you and Triality you've made my fic pretty close to a twin-fic. * virtual hug *  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Sorry, do not understand a word of the welsh, but thankx for the reveiw * hug *  
  
Chappie 3,  
  
Kit19: Thankx, * hug *  
  
Chappie 4,  
  
Kit19: ditto * virtual hug again *  
  
Chappie 5, (probably another ditto)  
  
Kit19: Ditto again, * virtual hug *  
  
Triality: You're still being a prick, but I have to thank you for the reveiw. * virtual hug *  
  
Chappie 6,  
  
Kit19: Yes I agree, ice-saketing is fun. Thankx again. * v. hug *  
  
Chappie 7,  
  
Kit19: You're the only person reveiwing, thankx * v. hug *  
  
Chappie 8,  
  
Kit19: Sorry about the twins, I forgot. Late chappie, mind went blank. Thankx for reminding me. * v. hug *  
  
Chappie 9,  
  
Kit19: Erm.... Guess it's the thought that counts.  
  
Chappie 10,  
  
Kit19: Want me to be honest? I think you've lost it, in a nice way. * v. hug *  
  
Chappie 11,  
  
Kit19: Hope you get better soon. * virtual get-better-soon hug *  
  
Chappie 12,  
  
Kit19: It wasn't intended to be cute, just funny. Thankx anyway. Don't worry, if there's another series I'll do a sequel, promise, with lots of diffrent teams. I'll do it properly. * v. hug *  
  
Cinn: Thankx all. I do promise I'll a sequel if there is another series. 


	14. Grand final!

Cinn: I'll try the best I can to make this good, I can assure you it'll be funny.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Welcome to the grand final. You'll have 20 hours to build your biggest, and most challenging challenge yet.  
  
Niobe: Your task is to build a grand prix car. But, as you might have guessed, seeing as though we are on a scrapheap and you've done this a couple of times before, out of scrap.  
  
Morpheus: When the wreking ball is relesed you have presisl 20 hours to build the fastest, speedlined, easy to handle grand prix car you can.  
  
Niobe: * releses wrecking ball *  
  
Morpheus: Wait for it, wait for it....  
  
Morpheus+Niobe: GO!  
  
Mouse+Neo+Switch+Trinity: * run to where Oracle is *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange and pink outfit. *  
  
Oracle: Right, you decide. I don't know how to build a car, you know that.  
  
Trinity: Helpful, not.  
  
Switch: I've been run through a few training programs to prepare, cars was just one of 'em.  
  
Trinity: Sh*t she now knows more than me!  
  
Switch: * sticks tongue out at Trinity, then starts on her design *  
  
Trinity: So.. We'll have the engine in the middle of the car, and the driver just in front of the engine. And lot's of piping for the shassy?  
  
Switch: Yep.  
  
Trinity: O.K. Help? * looks at Neo *  
  
Neo: Huh? What?  
  
Trinity: Get on the quad.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Architect: So, the engine'll be in front of the driver, and we need lots of tubular metal for our shassy.  
  
Twins: O.K. We'll go off and look.  
  
1 hour later....(19 hours remaining)  
  
Trinity: We have, an engine, and some piping.  
  
Switch: Great! Dump it over there and get out there again to do some more finding.  
  
Trinity: * glares at Switch *  
  
3 hours later....(16 hours remaining)  
  
One: * talking to walky-talky * Two, can you find any piping? 'Cause I must be walking around with my eyes shut!  
  
Two: Nah. Return to base.  
  
One: O.K.  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
Twins: We can't find any piping!  
  
Mero: Vell, get back out zere and find zome!  
  
Twins: But...  
  
Mero: No buts...  
  
Twins: * go into grumpy mode and walk out looking for piping again, and start muttering * Do not attemp to stop Twins with your hands. (anyone who's read `the worlds stupidest signs` will understand this.scroll to bottom to under stand)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Switch: BRILLIANT!! A helecopter frame!  
  
Trinity: Yeah, and I crashed it into a building.  
  
Neo: Don't tell me it's THAT helecopter?  
  
Trinity: Yeah, the one that nearly killed me, although it was the first time I'd ever driven one. I did have an excuse.  
  
Neo: How can anyone have an excuse for nearly killing them selves in a helecopter accident?  
  
2 hours later...(14 hours remaining)  
  
Switch: I know, we'll nick that, they've got plenty they won't miss any. * goes into the programs base and tries to nick some steal piping *  
  
Twins: HEY!! No tresspassing without permission!  
  
Switch: D*mn!  
  
Twins: Disgraceful  
  
2 hours later....(12 hours remaining.)  
  
One: * speaking into loudspeaker * Leather lovers you have 30 seconds remaining, Programs you have 16 hours remaining!  
  
Two: * looks at one weirdly *  
  
One: I love being me * tucks into the big plate of chips on his lap *  
  
Two: * gives one a can-I-have-some? look.  
  
1 hour later....(11 hours remaining)  
  
Morpehsu: One hour remaining before you pack up for the day.  
  
Mouse: Great! Not!   
  
Menawhile....  
  
One: OWW!! Water, cold water quickly! * has just burnt himself on hot metal *  
  
Two: Product will be hot after heating, and just phase you idiot!  
  
One: Oh yeah! * phases * Good as new.  
  
Perse: * shudders when one phases *  
  
1 hour later....(10 hours remaining)  
  
Morpheus: Pack up for the day! You've had 10 hours, now you have a nights rest, until you return tomorro to have your remaining 10 hours!  
  
Niobe: Now get outa here!  
  
Next day......  
  
Trinity: MOUSE!!!!  
  
Mouse: Ops.  
  
Trinity: Never mess with the Trinity! And NEVER paint my chair before I sit down, especially bright pink!!!! You are SOOO dead!  
  
Mouse: EEEK!!  
  
2 hours later....(8 hours remaining)  
  
Architect: TWINS!!!!!  
  
Twins: * look as innocent as posible when you covered in paint *  
  
Architect: Why do yoiu have paint all down your faces?  
  
Twins: Trinity got cross with us, and she found a tin of bright pink paint Mouse had before. So now we're florescent pink albinos.  
  
Perse: Just get on with something!  
  
4 hours later....(4 hours remaining)  
  
Trinity: EEEEEEK!!!!  
  
Twins: * leaning over dividing wall, and tipping a bucket of bright pink, florescent paint over Trinity *  
  
Perse: Twins! * grabs each by a foot and pulls them back down. *  
  
Twins: * fall backwards and drop paint bucket over Perse, but phase so a)perse doesn't kill them and b)so the fall doesn't kill them *  
  
Perse: EW! I'M COVERED IN PINK PAINT!!!!!  
  
Trinity+Twins: Join the club!  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Put down your tools, put them down I said.  
  
Niobe: 'Cause tomorro you'll be racing and stearing and doing your best to beat the clock.  
  
One: stop repeating..  
  
Two: ..Yourself!   
  
Morpheus: * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
One: EEK! Woah! Overstearing.  
  
Two: ONE! I thought I told you to sort that out!  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Trinity: I'm an experianced driver so I'll drive.  
  
Neo: You've already blow it up once, do you really need to again?  
  
Trinity: Just getting revenge for myy near-death experiance.  
  
Mouse: God, just go!  
  
3 minutes later...(well 3.16 minutes to be exact)  
  
Niobe: I have a feeling you'll want to know your times... The programs finished in a time of 3.36 minutes the leather lovers, 3.16 minutes.  
  
Trinity: Am I good or am I good!  
  
Twins: Paint!  
  
Trinity: * glares at twins *  
  
Twins: * glare back *  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Niobe: Times, leather lovers 4.34 minutes. Programs, 4.28. That's 6 seconds diffrence.  
  
Morpheus: It's all to play for in the race...  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
Morpheus: Is the programs stopping?  
  
Niobe: Yes, they've lost power.  
  
Trinity: YAY!!! I WON! EEK! * crashes on the corner, into a hay crate * Sh*t!  
  
Everyone else: * laugh *  
  
Trinity: HEY!!! And I could use a lil help here....?  
  
Everyone else: * stop laughing, then everyone but Neo turns to look at him *  
  
Neo: Alright! * sound tired to be the one who's always helping Trinity *  
  
5 minutes later.... when all the chaos has died down....  
  
Morpheus: Programs, you won the final, and have been great sports.  
  
Niobe: But there can only be one winer for the grand final, and that's the leather lovers.  
  
Morpheus: But. We brought extra champagne for everyone!!  
  
Twins: YAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Right, whatever you think, just reveiw. OK? Right, there are some weird quotes/lines in this fic, from `the worlds stupidest signs`, which I shall now explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do not attempt to stop twins with you're hands-Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands (on a swedish chainsaw){no rasism intended}  
  
Product will be hot after heating (on pre-packaged bread pudding)  
  
No tresspassing without permission(on church property) 


	15. Another important author note Just a qui...

Cinn: Yo readers of this fic, don't care for spelling on this quick author note. Just letting you know that I'm going to be doing the two speacial screened ones. I need something to write! I can't really do the golden sprocket awards, too complicated, 'cause I'd have to work out which team was which etc. But I'll do the crimbo special and the 100th episode.  
  
Next chappie'll be posted just after this weekend.  
  
Cinn.  
  
P.S. thanks for the reveiws. 


	16. Mega challenge! Icevehicles!

Cinn: Yo dudes! I'm back, just before crimbo for a specie chappie for my fic... Well I have a crimbo fic but that's not as interestin' as this. Anyways, no experts, 'cause there weren't on the episode. And another team. Composed of agents, they're the ballerinas (how ever it's spelt). American team are the programs. And the English team are the leather lovers, everything else is the same. Now read. Then review.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Welcome to the scrapheap mega challenge.  
  
Niobe: Over the next 20 hours you will have to build a snow-vehicle. Capable of climbing a mountain, going down a mountain obstacle course.  
  
Morpheus: And last of all being able to smash a 5ft thick ice wall, which is 8ft tall.  
  
Niobe: Now GO!  
  
All teams go to separate bases.  
  
Trinity: Right two trucks back to back swap the axis's round on one so it goes in the same direction. And we'll have 8 wheels, but we'll make 'em double so we have 16 all together.  
  
Mouse: No tracks?  
  
Trinity: Nope, too tricky. Now get out there...  
  
Switch+Mouse: * get on quad *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mero: O.K. We want a truck some tracks and two extra axis for idle wheels.  
  
Twins: O.K. * get on quad *  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Smith: A truck 3 pairs of wheels, and some tracks for the back two wheels.  
  
Brown: And what about the front wheel?  
  
Johnson: That won't have tracks on, 'cause it's going to be more like a tractor. Bigger grip at the back and less at the front where you steer....  
  
Brown+Jones: * looks confused but get on the quad to try and find required items *  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
Mero: You're blocking our exit and entrance!!!  
  
Smith: SORRY!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mero: Perse c'mon... * takes some spare steel and blocks up the leather lovers entrance/exit *  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Switch: HEY!!!!! That's ain't fair!!  
  
Mero: You're the ones breaking the rules!  
  
Switch: Are not!  
  
Mero: Are too! you had all four people out of the base at once.  
  
Niobe: Actually that is allowed in emergencies.  
  
Mero: * fumes *  
  
2 1/2 hours later...  
  
Mouse: Neo, do you mind! That's my head you know!  
  
Neo: Sorry, didn't see ya!  
  
Mouse: Idiot! Watch where you're putting that steal!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Morpheus: How'd you think the newcomers'll do?  
  
Niobe: Who the agents? Depend how well they construct their thingy.  
  
Morpheus: Well all the battle line have been drawn. Leather Lovers Vs Programs, usual, and the agents against themselves. They've done nothing but argue.  
  
Niobe: Hm, very funny actually, though I don't see why the programs have brought their dog this time.  
  
Morpheus: I've been told it's the twins, and they were set on bringing Blade with them for once.  
  
Niobe: RRiigghhtt.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Blade(twins so called programmed dog): * barking into loud speaker *  
  
Niobe: Ew, I have to use that later as well!  
  
Twins: Blade, come here!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: Tomorrow you have 10 hours left to build your snow-vehicle. But that's tomorrow.  
  
Mouse: YAY!  
  
Next day....  
  
Morpheus: Get on with your snow-vehicles. 'Cause in 24 hours time you'll be racing against all odds!  
  
Niobe: What have the programs done apart from pranking the leather lovers?  
  
Morpheus: Not much.  
  
5 hours later....  
  
Trinity: Get out there and nab all the steel you can find and bring it back here.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Trinity: Thank-you. * takes the largest piece of steel and scribbles `steel 4 sale` on it then props it up against the entrance/exit of their base *  
  
Neo: Now can we get back on with the plough thingy-ma-bob?  
  
Trinity: If you want, I'm getting the tool cam to try and find the 6 missing wheels.  
  
~~ Tool cam ~~  
  
Trinity: We appear to be missing 6 wheels, we have our suspects.  
  
Mero: It weren't us!  
  
Smith: WE haven't taken any, I haven't seen anymore than 6 wheels today.  
  
Trinity: And we're missing 6...  
  
Perse: There you go...  
  
Smith: But they've been attached to our vehicle since yesterday!!  
  
Brown: Ask the programs dog!  
  
One: Blade apologise to the leather lovers * holds Blade up to the tool cam *  
  
Trinity: Oh ha ha * sarcastically * You were a big help guys really.  
  
~~ end tool cam ~~  
  
Trinity: C'mon Mouse, we need some more wheels...  
  
5 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Put down your tools, put them down I said.  
  
Niobe: 'Cause tomorrow you'll be racing and steering and doing your best to beat the clock.  
  
Morpheus: * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Switch: We're stuck!!! WHO let Neo drive!?!  
  
Trinity: Not me!  
  
Mouse: * whistles innocently *  
  
Trinity+Switch: MOUSE!!!  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Mouse: WHEEEE!  
  
Trinity: Mouse watch out! GATE!  
  
Mouse: Ops * swerves *  
  
Neo: ARGH! * nearly falls out *  
  
Mouse: Dangerous aren't I?  
  
Trinity: Yep.  
  
2 minutes later....  
  
Smith: Right. No back then right!  
  
Brown: Jones!  
  
Jones: What!?!  
  
Johnson: back then right!  
  
Jones: Oh, right...  
  
6 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: Left, left left!  
  
Mouse: You listening' Switch?  
  
Switch: Nope.  
  
3 minutes later...  
  
Trinity: What the.....?  
  
Mouse: Sh*t!  
  
Trinity: What happened?  
  
Switch: Engine, no power left.  
  
Trinity: Great. NOT!  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
Twins: YES!!!  
  
Mero: YAY!  
  
Perse: * cheers and claps *  
  
Blade: WOOF * in other words, barks *  
  
2 minutes later....  
  
Morpheus: Out of the agents, programs and leather lovers, there's one winner. From the point where you we all tied on 4 points after the second round, one team stayed there, and the other two gained more points.  
  
Niobe: So in first place, are the programs.  
  
Programs: YES!  
  
Niobe: Second place.... Are the agents.  
  
Agents: Good enough for a first time.  
  
Niobe: And third place, you shouldn't be there you have more experience than the agents but anyway, the leather lovers.  
  
Morpheus: Now, Champaign!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Morpheus: Join us next series for more scrapheap mayhem!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: I will do a sequel, with more than just two teams, promise. Unless there is no other series. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Merry crimbo, and sorry no more of this fic eva. Unless i edit bits. 


	17. The best of!

Cinn: Yo, I'm back. How many times have I now said I won't write anymore for this fic??? Quite a few. New years resolution: stop saying stuff I'm not going to keep!. Anyways, this is a best of chappie, don't ask what possessed me to write it, but I did.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Hello teams, welcome back to the scrapheap.  
  
Trinity: We better not be building anything else....  
  
Niobe: No, we've made you all come back to the scrapheap because we're going to review th best bits of the past 14 days.  
  
Twins: Interesting * sarcasticly *  
  
Morpheus: Moving on.... First teams, which bit do you think was best of the first day?  
  
Perse: Which was that?  
  
Niobe: wheely cars.  
  
Mouse: Well it HAS to be...  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
1/4 hour later  
  
Trinity+Neo+Switch+Mouse: * drag robin reliant into the work area. *  
  
Oracle: Where is the cooker!! We're all gonna starve I tell you!! And it means I can't cook any cookies!  
  
Neo: What was that about cookies?  
  
Trinity: We're not here to eat! We're hear to show the programs we're better than them, again.  
  
Niobe: * enters after hearing the oracle shouting. * What's the problem?  
  
Oracle: There's nowhere for me to bake any cookies! We're all gonna starve!  
  
Niobe: We supply sandwiches midway through, and there's a drink machine   
  
there, * points * if you get thirsty.  
  
Oracle: But my team's gonna starve without food before lunch, they need to keep up their strength!  
  
Trinity: Stop acting like our grandmother and do something useful...  
  
Neo: Bad idea!  
  
Oracle: Fine! * picks up sledge hammer and bashes the robin reliant so the frame comes off. producing some very loud bangs, thuds and other noises that practically deafen the rest of the team. *  
  
Trinity: Ow! Shut-Up!  
  
Oracle: * Stops *  
  
Trinity: Couldn't there be a cooker somewhere so she could go away!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
One: no no no NO, the best bit was..  
  
Two: ..when Perse kept complaining about her dress!!!  
  
Switch: Was not!  
  
Twins: WAS!  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: To ztop us flying backvards.  
  
Perse: Oh.  
  
Trinity+Mouse: * come past on quad looking for an engine. But start laughing so Trinity nearly knocks Perse down. *  
  
Perse: Watch it!  
  
Trinity: What's with the fashion statement?  
  
Perse: It's so I don't get my dress dirty. * continues picking her way through the scrap. *  
  
Trinity: Good god woman! It won't kill you to get dirty! * drives through the patch of dirt next to Perse. *  
  
Perse: HEY!!! That'll ruin my outfit! * waves metal pole at Trinity and Mouse. *  
  
Mero: * oblivious to the resent event. * Hey zou found one! That's perfect!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mouse: Acctually that was pretty funny..  
  
Trinity: Though I regret not acctually hitting her....  
  
Perse: HEY!!! Just 'cause I got your boyfriend to snog me!!  
  
Trinity: Aint that a good enough reason to kill you? I mean the twins try to kill us all the time for nothing!!!  
  
Morpheus: Enough! Let's move onto the second day.  
  
Niobe: Mini Throwers.  
  
Mero: that HAD to be....  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Niobe: programs, next throw.... Now * presses the beeper. *  
  
One+Two: * set thier catapult off. But it all callapses in *  
  
Neo+Mouse+Oracle+Switch+Trinity: * laugh insanly. *  
  
Niobe: The mini went 0.5 metres, still further than the leather lovers. But they have tried to fix thiers so we'll have to see.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: The funniest thing about that was that it still went further than theirs...  
  
Trinity: No, 'cause it all fell in. Hilarious!  
  
Mouse: Yep, very funny! Even though I acctually thought it was funny when Trinity and Neo went off together.  
  
Trinity: Mouse, shut-up.  
  
Mouse: No.  
  
Trinity: Yes.  
  
Morpheus: Both of you shut-up!  
  
Trinity+Mouse: Sorry.  
  
Niobe: anyways, 3rd day. Which was I believe was bomb disposal kits.  
  
Twins: When they blew up.  
  
Switch: No, when Neo and Mouse started playing on the granny scooters!  
  
Trinity: That was funny, gotta love the oracles cookies for a reason.  
  
Switch: No, 'cause they're annoyin when they're high.  
  
Trinity: I was being sarcastic.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: * speaking into loud speaker. but also looking somewhat ruffled. * You have one hour left teams, 1 hour remaining, thank-you.  
  
Niobe: * also looking a bit ruffled. * Who do you think's gonna win?  
  
Morpheus: programs, you?  
  
Niobe: same. Espeasially since Neo and mouse seem to be playing with theirs, i think they'll blow it up in a min.  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, mouse driving, Neo riding. Oracles cookies again?  
  
Niobe: probally. According to Trinity. Coco powder and coca make Neo hypa, and she thinks the same about mouse.  
  
Morpheus: Umm.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Twins: NO!!! The stress panel!  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: s-t-r-e-s-s p-a-n-e-l  
  
Two: * hit's it obviously stressed. *  
  
One: That's not how you use a stress panel! * hit's stress panel a lot harder than two. *  
  
Mero: get back to work  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
One: Just think, my twin didn't know how to use a stress panel!!  
  
Two: Hey! that's mean!  
  
Perse: Stop bickering!  
  
Mouse: Though the bit were we were discusing whether Trinity was sane or not was funny!  
  
Switch: Definately funny!  
  
Trinity: But I AM sane!  
  
Switch: Not.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~ (are these getting annoying now?)  
  
Mouse: What exactly are we gonna be doing with these?  
  
Switch: Move toxic liquid, and cut through electrical wires, move bombs and stuff like like that.  
  
Mouse: Oh. what's wrong with the old way?  
  
Switch: Which is?  
  
Mouse: Using your hands, with gloves on.  
  
Switch: How many sane people do that?  
  
Mouse: Trinity.  
  
Switch: I said SANE people, Mouse.  
  
Mouse: Good point.  
  
Trinity: Hey! I happen to still have my sanity!  
  
Switch: Nope. * giggles. * ~ then how come you've done it with Neo!?! ~  
  
Mouse: * also giggles *  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: What reasons do you have against me!?!  
  
Switch: 2nd day...  
  
Trinity: If you're implying what I think you are.  
  
Switch: That you're insane 'cause you've done it with Neo. I was implying that.  
  
Neo: * looks hurt, then starts crying *  
  
Trinity: O.K. I think I'm begining to see your point.  
  
Switch: Yep.  
  
Trinity: You can have him now if you want Perse...  
  
Perse: Nope. No way.  
  
Morphues: Next day, 4th day.  
  
Niobe: Colapsable Cars.  
  
Seitch: How many arguments did you loose that day, Trinity?  
  
Trinity: 1.  
  
Mouse: More like 3.  
  
Trinity: And I won about 5!  
  
Mero: Shut-up, let's talk about our team!  
  
Twins: Like when we stuck our heads through the wall.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Neo: * taking the set apart. *  
  
Trinity: What are you doing?  
  
Neo: Getting a chain and a cog so I can make the complicated thing we need.  
  
Trinity: You're going to make it!?! You don't even know what it's called!  
  
Neo: Neither do you, but I do know how to make one.  
  
Trinity: I'll beleive that when I see it!  
  
One+Two: So will we! * who happen to have been sticking their heads through the wall *  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
twins: We also managed to freak your team out by doing that!  
  
Trinity: only on the first day.  
  
Morpheus 5th day. Amphibious motorbikes.  
  
Neo: Trying to drive 'em.  
  
Twins: And then we managed to attack you.....  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~ (you guessed it)  
  
Neo: THIS THING WON'T TURN!!! * leans a bit too far * EEK! * tips thing right over so ends up in lake drenshed *  
  
Mouse: HAVE YOU FOUND A SECRET STASH OF COOKIES???  
  
Neo: NO! That's wasn't intensional!  
  
One: You thinking what I am?  
  
Two: Probally, seeing as though we are twins....  
  
One: Come on then..  
  
Two: O.K. O.K.  
  
Twins: * phase and go to attack Neo, who might I add is still in the lake trying to turn the motorbike back over *  
  
Neo: OW! Ouch! OW!!! STOP IT!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Neo: That hurt.  
  
Trinity: No, you don't say. That's not why you were screaming with pain, was it?  
  
Neo: Shut-up.  
  
Trinity: No. * kicks him *  
  
Neo: OWWWW.  
  
Switch: Anyways, day 6??  
  
Niobe: Ah yes, day 6, ice-skating vehicles...  
  
Trinity: Neo being an idiot.  
  
Switch: He does that a lot.  
  
Neo: HEY!  
  
Trinity: But it's true, how many people do you know who are surrounded by cars, and are standing on a hugh mountain of wheels and can't find any wheels!?!  
  
Neo: Erm, 1.  
  
Trinity: Yep, you.  
  
Twins: Seriously!?!  
  
Switch: Seriously what?  
  
One: could he seriously not..  
  
Two: .. Find any wheels?  
  
Trinity: Seriously.  
  
Twins: * roll on the floor with laughter. *  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Neo: * happens to be standing in the middle of a load of cars, and on a big hill of wheels and assorted tyres. And speaking down the radio. * I can't find any wheels!!  
  
Trinity: O.K. I'll be out in a sec. Mouse, sort that out would you!  
  
1 minute later...  
  
Trinity: What do you mean you can find any bloody wheels!?!?!  
  
Neo: Where are there some!?!  
  
Trinity: look under your feet!  
  
Neo: * looks down * Well would you look at that!?!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: * laughs *  
  
Perse: But weren't he looking for spesific wheels?  
  
Mouse: No, if memory serves me correctly, he was just looking for two the same.  
  
Perse: Oh.  
  
Morpheus: Anyways, after that `slightly` funny incident. Day 7.  
  
Niobe: giant-dart flinging machines.  
  
Perse: When their's broke!  
  
Switch: That weren't funny! The pink elephant was!  
  
Mouse: No it weren't!  
  
Mero: What was funny was when them two * points at twins * nearly went to the pub.  
  
Twins: * looks strangely innocent *  
  
Niobe: What I think was funny when mero said let's get going, and had a cuppa tea.  
  
Mero: So?  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: Right let's get cracking, we haven't done aout yet. * picks up some tea *  
  
Perse: Stop using commoners language!  
  
One: And tea doesn't have anything..  
  
Two: ..To do with the crossbow!  
  
Mero: whatever!  
  
Arcitect: Seems a good technique to me!  
  
Morpheus: Is it me or did Mero just say " Right let's get cracking, we haven't done aout yet. " Then pick up a cup of tea?  
  
Niobe: Nope. He did do that.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: And we call Neo weird. Wait, hang on bad example.  
  
Neo: Does everyone hate me by any chance?  
  
Switch: Probably.  
  
Trinity: I don't recall anyone acctually saying they hated him. Just that he was pretty strange.  
  
Neo: I'M NOT HATED!!!! * starts dancing around insanely *  
  
Perse: * screams and hides behind mero and twins *  
  
Trinity: sleeping pill anyone?  
  
Switch: Here. * hands pill to Trinity *  
  
Trinity: Thank-you. * stuffs it down Neo's throat * That'll shut him up for a while.  
  
Switch: Much better. Anyonther weird flashbacks?  
  
Twins: Hopefully not for this day.  
  
Mouse: But for the other 7 days.  
  
Trinity: Mouse, you don't need to start twin speak.  
  
Mouse: Didn't think I was.  
  
Morpheus: Anyways... Day 8.  
  
Niobe: jet-powered drag racers.  
  
Trinity: Theirs looked like it was about to fall apart!  
  
Mero: But we still won!  
  
Trinity: Someone made me worried, and I think said person has an addiction to cartoons...  
  
Everyone else who is consious: Neo?  
  
Trinity: Yep.  
  
Switch: Flashback.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: I was joking dumbo!  
  
Neo: Acctually, dumbo is an elephant that can fly with his ears.  
  
Trinity: Not many of us watch fairy-tale cartoons.  
  
Neo: Not even when you were little?  
  
Trinity: Me? No. Don't know about the others, it's not something we NORMALLY talk about.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: You said `I` was weird.  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but we'd all agreed Neo was weirder.  
  
Switch: I think it was stupid that a `big` fire engine was sent to put out a `little` fire.  
  
Perse: highly idiotic.  
  
Morpheus: anyways, day 9.  
  
Niobe: high powered speed boats.  
  
Mero: What funny memories do we have from that?  
  
Twins: * grin *  
  
Perse: They were invisible. * points *  
  
Mero: Oh yeah....  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Perse: The.. the, the ladders!!  
  
Mero: What about them?  
  
Perse: They m..m..m..moved!  
  
Mero: Really? * sarcastic *  
  
Perse: Really!  
  
Mero: * goes to look * No they don't! * returns *  
  
Perse: I swear they did!  
  
Mero: On all your make-up and dresses?  
  
Perse: YES!  
  
Mero: Whatever.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Mero: EEEEEEEK!  
  
Perse+Arcitect: what?  
  
Mero: The tools are moving!!! By themselves!  
  
Perse: TOLD YOU!!!!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Twins: That was about it....  
  
Neo: * regains consiousness * Where the h*ll am I?  
  
Trinity: Where you were when you fell asleep.  
  
Neo: which was where exactly.  
  
Trinity: the scrapheap, disscussing weird memories.  
  
Neo: Oh yeah.  
  
Trinity: Sleeping pill?  
  
Switch: Who for? You or Neo?  
  
Trinity: Either. He's annoyin' me.  
  
Switch: Whatever, I don't have any left.  
  
Trinity: sh*t!!!  
  
Morpheus: If that's it, maybe we should move on to...  
  
Niobe: ...day 10. fire engines.  
  
Mouse: WAIT!! I've just remembered a really funny memory from day 6!  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Mero: * whilst trying to go too fast round a bend, has spun the skater thingy out of control, it now looks like he's doing some sort of fancy waltz *  
  
Morpheus: Should I find some appropriate music??  
  
Niobe: Of course!  
  
Morpheus: * Fiddles with the controls on his chair, and some waltz music sounds through the loud speakers. *  
  
Mero: STOP IMPERSONATING ME!!!!!  
  
Trinity: * turns to Neo, with this look on her face like she's gonna ask him to dance with her. *  
  
Neo: * shakes his head and turns around * ~ cookies ~  
  
Trinity: * pulls him back around and dances with him anyway *  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Switch: FUNNY!?! HA! Annoyingly weird might be a better discription.  
  
Niobe: Anyways, back to day 10, which was fire engines.  
  
Twins: * grin evily before drawing their switchblades *  
  
Trinity: There's yourt answer.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Well I have some options for you... 1) you can just GIVE me the pump. 2) I'll kick you THEN take it. 3) Be tight buggers and make me kill you before I take it.  
  
Twins: 4) We'll kill you before you take it....  
  
Trinity: Fine make me got to option 2. * kicks twins before snatching the pump *  
  
Twins: * looks at each other, nod, then stand and draw their switchblades *  
  
Trinity: EEK * runs for her life, and returns to her base. * The twins tried to kill me!  
  
Twins: * muttering * No one likes a tell-tale.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Twins: * put switchbaldes away *  
  
Trinity: Acctually I think it was funnier when I kicked Perse and she was more upset about the mud on her dress as to the pain I caused her.  
  
Switch: I mean who cares more about their clothes than pain?  
  
Mouse: Perse.  
  
Perse: HEY! Don't be mean.  
  
Niobe: day 11, mini curlers.  
  
Everyone thinks about the twins then the musical performance after said twin incident.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
15 mins later...  
  
One: Who wants two great.. * speaking down radio *  
  
Two: ..Big sprockets on toast? * also speaking down radio *  
  
2 hours later......  
  
Mouse+Neo+Switch+Trinity: * start performing weird sailors tune which I forgot name of *  
  
Morpheus+Niobe: * start doing the weird arm thing in a car they were having a chat in *  
  
Arcitect+Mero+One+Two: * laugh at the insanity of the other team *  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Everyone is currently rolling around the floor in laughter.  
  
Switch: * regains sanity * O.K. that's enough. * stands *  
  
Everyone else: * regains their sanity and also stands *  
  
Twins: Got another good one.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
30 minutes later again.....  
  
Perse: Mero..... How much do you love me? * holding chain behind her back so he can't see it *  
  
Mero: Depends...  
  
Perse: What if I gave you this? * gives him chain *  
  
Mero: Alright you can get ridda the cameras now....  
  
Perse: It's rid of.  
  
Mero: Whatever.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Morpheus: That's about all from day 11 what about day 12?  
  
Niobe: army tanks.  
  
Neo: what I remember of the begining of the day.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: O.K. Neo, you coming? * turns round to face Neo * O.K. That presents a problem.... * points at Neo *  
  
Neo: * has fallen asleep, with his face in a bucket of oil *  
  
Mouse: OOOOOK.  
  
Switch: * starts giggling * You know, he could actually drown if you don't wake him soon....  
  
Trinity: Wouldn't be so bad.....  
  
Switch: Says you....  
  
Trinity: Shut-up. * kicks Neo, and sends him flying across the work area *  
  
Neo: OW! * wakes * What the h*ll???  
  
Trinity: You fell asleep, just thought I'd wake you...  
  
Switch: Only you fell asleep in the bucket of oil.  
  
Mouse: And... Erm... that's about it.. Only when Trinity woke you, she kicked you pretty hard, and you when flying across the work area.  
  
Twins: * randomly decide to stick their heads through the wall to see what the commotion was * Why couldn't you have let us kick 'im??  
  
Trinity: B*gg*r off!  
  
Twins: * knowing better to try Trinity's patience turn their attention back to what the architect was saying *  
  
Architect: One, Two! Do you know what I just said!?!  
  
Twins: Yes. You said..  
  
One: ..We're gonna to concentrate on the turret more than the wheels..  
  
Two: ..And we need to get a plastic box, a land rover plus axles times 3..  
  
Twins: ..And some metal for protecting the rest of the team inside.  
  
Architect: Lucky guess. Well what are you waiting for?  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Niobe: O.K. that was a long flashback, so we'll go onto day 14. Grand prix cars.  
  
Twins: Lets have a very long flahback now....  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
2 hours later....(12 hours remaining.)  
  
One: * speaking into loudspeaker * Leather lovers you have 30 seconds remaining, Programs you have 16 hours remaining!  
  
Two: * looks at one weirdly *  
  
One: I love being me * tucks into the big plate of chips on his lap *  
  
Two: * gives one a can-I-have-some? look.  
  
~~~~~next flashback~~~~~  
  
Menawhile....  
  
One: OWW!! Water, cold water quickly! * has just burnt himself on hot metal *  
  
Two: Product will be hot after heating, and just phase you idiot!  
  
One: Oh yeah! * phases * Good as new.  
  
Perse: * shudders when one phases *  
  
~~~~~next flashback~~~~~  
  
2 hours later....(8 hours remaining)  
  
Architect: TWINS!!!!!  
  
Twins: * look as innocent as posible when you covered in paint *  
  
Architect: Why do you have paint all down your faces?  
  
Twins: Trinity got cross with us, and she found a tin of bright pink paint Mouse had before. So now we're florescent pink albinos.  
  
Perse: Just get on with something!  
  
4 hours later....(4 hours remaining)  
  
Trinity: EEEEEEK!!!!  
  
Twins: * leaning over dividing wall, and tipping a bucket of bright pink, florescent paint over Trinity *  
  
Perse: Twins! * grabs each by a foot and pulls them back down. *  
  
Twins: * fall backwards and drop paint bucket over Perse, but phase so a)perse doesn't kill them and b)so the fall doesn't kill them *  
  
Perse: EW! I'M COVERED IN PINK PAINT!!!!!  
  
Trinity+Twins: Join the club!  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Twins: The paint was funny.  
  
Trinity: Though I still haven't got the pink stain outa clothes.  
  
Mouse: even though they were just digital images..  
  
Trinity: Oh yeah....  
  
Niobe: O.K.  
  
Morpheus: Now, for the last set of flashbacks, we have a few guests.  
  
Niobe: Please welcome back the agents.  
  
Agents: * enter *  
  
Morpheus: Now for days 15+16 the mega challenge, which was episode 14.  
  
Niobe: snow-vehicles.  
  
Trinity: The fact the agents couldn't agree on anything.  
  
Brown: Ain't my fault smith has to agree with everything before we can go ahead with it. Then can't admit when he's wrong.  
  
Switch?: You did better than us, infortunatly. Neither can Mero either.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Switch: HEY!!!!! That's ain't fair!!  
  
Mero: You're the ones breaking the rules!  
  
Switch: Are not!  
  
Mero: Are too! you had all four people out of the base at once.  
  
Niobe: Actually that is allowed in emergencies.  
  
Mero: * fumes *  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Trinity: The battle line conversation that Niobe and Morpheus had was funny.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Morpheus: How'd you think the newcomers'll do?  
  
Niobe: Who the agents? Depend how well they construct their thingy.  
  
Morpheus: Well all the battle line have been drawn. Leather Lovers Vs Programs, usual, and the agents against themselves. They've done nothing but argue.  
  
Niobe: Hm, very funny actually, though I don't see why the programs have brought their dog this time.  
  
Morpheus: I've been told it's the twins, and they were set on bringing Blade with them for once.  
  
Niobe: RRiigghhtt.  
  
~~~~~end flashback mode~~~~~  
  
Smith: Humor is irelivent.  
  
Trinty: So is not! And there is someone here who can kill you you know, so don't dp anything stupid.  
  
Smith: I also killed said person.  
  
Niobe: Let's go into a few more memories.  
  
Switch: You're begining to sound like the oracle.  
  
Niobe: Whooopie! * sarcasticly *  
  
Brown: tool cam was funny.  
  
~~~~~flashback mode~~~~~  
  
~~ Tool cam ~~  
  
Trinity: We appear to be missing 6 wheels, we have our suspects.  
  
Mero: It weren't us!  
  
Smith: WE haven't taken any, I haven't seen anymore than 6 wheels today.  
  
Trinity: And we're missing 6...  
  
Perse: There you go...  
  
Smith: But they've been attached to our vehicle since yesterday!!  
  
Brown: Ask the programs dog!  
  
One: Blade apologise to the leather lovers * holds Blade up to the tool cam *  
  
Trinity: Oh ha ha * sarcastically * You were a big help guys really.  
  
~~ end tool cam ~~  
  
~~~~~end flashback~~~~~  
  
Perse: You suspected us though! So unfair!  
  
Trinity: But you'd been pranking us all the previous day! We had a reason to suspect you...  
  
Morpheus: Well it's time to finish, you may all go home now..  
  
Niobe: And try not to kill each other.  
  
Everyone starts to leave, but the argument that had just started between Perse and Trinity grew to fist combat, Perse hitting everyone but Trinity started a HUGE fight between everyone. Everyone that is except...  
  
Neo: Flying is great! Get to avoid things, like huge fights.  
  
Trinity: * yells at Neo * A little help?  
  
Neo: You started it, I'm off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: What the heck? Well anyways, if I missed a really good part for a flash back, do tell me then maybe I can edit it to include that flashback. But don't say the whole fic! Not a chance of repeating the whole fic in this chappie. Well that's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed this `best of` chappie, I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE reveiw. 


End file.
